DISTANCE
by Omengski
Summary: Haruno Sakura hanya ingin kehidupan remaja yang normal. Tanpa ada lebam, goresan, maupun cacian. Semoga ada yang mampu 'membebaskannya', walau harus menggempur jarak./ It's my first story, sorry for bad first story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Omengski Proudly Present**

 **DISTANCE**

 **Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya plotnya saja yang mutlak dari pemikiran saya**

 **Genre : Drama bisa, romance bisa, friendship bisa, family pun bisa**

 **Warn : Typos, aneh, abal-abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya**

 **Tinggal pencet 'X' kalau tidak suka**

 **Happy reading** _ **miina-san^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Dengar, aku paling benci dengan orang yang suka mencari perhatian!"

 _PLAK!_

"Lihatlah siapa dirimu dulu sebelum berani mendekati Gaara- _kun_! Kau pikir, kau cukup pantas untuk berada didekatnya?!"

 _BRUGH!_

"Ugh.." satu lenguhan lolos dari dua belah bibir pucat yang bergetar kecil, menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar di hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Ia meringkuk. Mati-matian berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih melekat di nadinya.

Sedangkan tiga gadis yang menjadi penyebab lebam di beberapa ruas tubuhnya, memandanginya dengan sirat penuh kebencian dan keremehan. "Hei, Haruno! Jangan sampai mulut busukmu itu mengatakan hal ini kepada _sensei_! Kau akan tahu akibatnya kalau masih nekad melakukannya!"

"Akh!" helaian rambut merah muda dicengkram, memaksa si pemilik surai feminim itu mendongak pada gadis yang melakukannya. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan atau kasihan, ketiga gadis itu segera enyah dari tempat itu, sebelum kepergok oleh _sensei_ mereka.

Ngilu. Bukan disekujur tubuhnya, melainkan hatinya. Ia sudah kebal akan siksa pada tubuhnya yang bertubi-tubi, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Selalu ada luka baru yang mengundang lara. Terus dan terus. Entah hingga kapan akhirnya.

Deras air yang mengucur dari kran toilet itu menjadi saksi dalamnya luka yang ia alami. Dinding toilet perempuan yang putih pucat menjadi saksi bagaimana tubuh itu dibenturkan berkali-kali. Dan yang terakhir adalah kaca. Ia menjadi saksi seberapa mengenaskannya gadis itu. Toilet dan isinya selalu menjadi saksinya. Saksi hidup seorang Haruno Sakura yang malang.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kelas yang tidak ribut. Begitu pula dengan kelas 3-B Konoha Gakuen saat jam pelajaran terakhir berlangsung. Yuuhi Kurenai, _sensei_ sastra Jepang mereka, tidak bisa mengajar karena anak lelakinya masuk rumah sakit. Jelas saja hal ini menjadi angin segar bagi siswa dan siswi tingkat akhir itu. Sebagian besar diantaranya memanfaatkan jam kosong itu untuk bermain game online, bergosip, dan pergi menyelinap ke kantin sekolah. Sedangkan hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih patuh untuk duduk diam di tempatnya, mengerjakan soal ujian masuk perguruan tinggi atau yang lainnya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah salah satunya. Di depannya bertebaran buku latihan soal ujian, berbanding terbalik dengan meja sebagian siswi lainnya yang penuh dengan majalah fashion, novel picisan, sampai peralatan make up serba mewah. Jangan samakan si 'Juara Umum'ini dengan siswa siswi yang lainnya.

Iris lavendernya sesekali melirik bergantian antara rumus aljabar dan pintu ruang kelasnya. Entah apa yang mampu memecah konsentrasi gadis itu. Napasnya tercekat saat dari arah belakang, segerombolan gadis membicarakan hal yang seru, sampai tawa mereka berderai-derai.

"Seharusnya kejadian itu direkam! Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah gadis sampah itu saat kalian menghajarnya tadi!"

' _Menghajar?_ '

Gadis berambut merah darah yang mejanya menjadi tempat berkumpul itu menyeringai. "Kapan-kapan, kalian bisa melihatnya secara langsung."

"Whoa, kau mengerikan sekali, Karin.." lalu tawa cekikikan menjadi penutup acara bergosip gadis-gadis itu, karena pintu depan kelas mereka mengayun dengan keras. Semuanya terdiam. Seorang _sensei_ yang reputasinya sangat disegani seantero Konoha Gakuen itu masuk kedalam. Matanya yang dingin, kelam dan tak berdasar itu, menyoroti satu-satu anak-anak didiknya. Suaranya yang berat mengalun seperti musik pengiring pemakaman. Mencekam.

"Jamnya siapa?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu tidak mampu dijawab oleh anak-anak yang lebih memilih menunduk, daripada nekad menatap _sensei_ mereka. Manik jelaga itu bisa setajam belati, kalau ia mau. Berusaha menekan rasa takut yang bercokol di dasar hatinya, si ketua kelas, menjawab pertanyaan sang _sensei._ " _A-ano_ , sekarang jamnya K-Kurenai _s-sensei.._ " ucapnya parau. Lelaki yang akrab dipanggil Lee itu mencengkram pinggiran meja, seakan meja itu adalah pusat kekuatannya.

"Kerjakan latihan soal halaman 34 dan kumpulkan di mejaku." Setelah bertitah, _sensei_ jangkung itu berlalu, bersamaan dengan helaan napas lega dari balik pungungnya.

"Tampan-tampan galak," komentar salah seorang siswi berwajah menor.

"Tak apa galak, aku malah suka tipe-tipe yang _tsundere_ begitu," imbuh yang lainnya dan diakhiri dengan tawa genit mereka.

Hinata merasa ada yang berbisik di sebelahnya. Ternyata itu Ayame yang minta diajari latihan soal. Sesaat, walaupun hanya sesaat, ia berharap orang itu segera menginjakkan kakinya di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit menggerakan kakinya, saat ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya kram dan mati rasa. Matanya membeliak kaget saat ia ternyata tertidur di gudang belakang sekolahnya. Padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin istirahat sebentar, sebelum masuk ke kelas dan ikut pelajarannya Kurenai- _sensei._ Gadis itu hanya merasa berat di kedua kelopak matanya, sebelum iris sehijau daun itu tertutup. Ia tidak menyangka akan ketiduran. Empat jam pula!

Cahaya merah kejinggaan menerobos dari celah-celah ventilasi gudang, menandakan bahwa hari akan tiba pada akhirnya. Sakura menggerakan kedua kakinya yang sempat kram. Memastikan bahwa ia masih sanggup berjalan, gadis itu segera keluar dari gudang pengap itu. Mengambil langkah mengendap-endap agar tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya. Lagipula siapa yang masih berada di sekolah menjelang malam begini? Kalaupun ada, mereka memilih memalingkan muka daripada membantu Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura merasa tulang-tulanngnya berjatuhan disepanjang jalan. Entah bagaimana caranya ia pulang ke rumah kalau begini keadaannya. Tas berwarna biru langit itu teronggok begitu saja di atas lantai, tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Masih untung tidak ada barang berharga yang raib. Tertawa getir, gadis itu menyeret tasnya menuju gerbang depan.

Lihatlah ia sekarang. Seragamnya compang-camping, rambut merah jambu panjangnya kusut, tubuhnya penuh dengan ruam-ruam biru keunguan. Sakura bisa saja melaporkan tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Karin, Tayuya, dan Shion, namun ia tidak bisa begitu saja memandang remeh peringatannya. Ia bisa saja kehilangan hal yang paling berharga milikya kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Semuanya berawal dari bola basket. Sepele? Tentu, Sakura juga berpikiran itu adalah hal yang sepele. Tapi tidak dengan para pemuja Sabaku Gaara. Ya, perkara sepele itu tidak sengaja melibatkan si pemuda tampan masuk kedalamnya. Saat praktik olahraga, kelas Sakura memilih basket sebagai ujian praktikum, dan mereka juga memilih menggunakan lapangan outdoor. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja, sampai pada akhirnya Sakura melempar bolanya terlalu keras. Sangat keras hingga meluncur deras menuju Gaara yang kebetulan tengah berjalan melewati halaman. Kedua kaki Sakura bergerak sendiri menuju laki-laki yang tampak kesakitan pada kepalanya.

"Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku melukaimu?" tanya Sakura panik.

Gaara mengulas senyum tipisnya, "Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang, kau tidak melukaiku sama sekali," ucapnya dengan santai. Sadar atau tidak tindakan Gaara selanjutnya memicu kemarahan para pemujanya. Tangan kokoh laki-laki itu terulur, mengusak puncak kepala merah muda yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya. "Tenagamu luar biasa, Sakura.."

Hidup Sakura berubah 180 derajat hanya dalam hitungan jam setelahnya. Mulanya hanya beberapa orang yang tampak menggunjingnya dan Sakura masih bisa menerimanya, toh banyak orang yang pernah menjadi bahan gunjingan. Tapi lama kelamaan bukan hanya gunjingan saja yang ia dapat. Gadis itu juga mendapat terror. Mulai dari surat ancaman di loker, bangkai kucing di dalam tasnya, hingga yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan adalah seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya.

Kunci dari masalahnya adalah menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Sabaku Gaara. Sakura mencoba melakukannya, dan itu berakhir dengan sia-sia. Gaara selalu ada di manapun ia berada. Pernah sekali, karena ia terlalu jengkel diikuti oleh Gaara, ia bertanya dengan sedikit ketus.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Gaara- _san_. Kau punya orang yang lebih pantas untuk diikuti."

"Aku mengikutimu?" laki-laki bersurai merah bata itu malah gantian bertanya, "baiklah kalau kau menganggapku tengah mengikutimu, karena aku benar-benar akan mengikutimu mulai sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Sakura tanpa sadar bertanya. Rasa penasarannya membutakan akalnya.

Gaara selalu menjadi orang yang saat berbeda di hadapan Sakura. Terbukti dari banyaknya senyum yang terumbar darinya. Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan spontan Sakura. Berlalu tanpa tahu akan perlakuan yang Sakura terima setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha- _san_ , anda belum mau pulang?" tanya seorang pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya. Melihat rekannya sesama gurunya belum ada tanda-tanda akan pulang, membuat _sensei_ biologi bernama Iruka itu keheranan.

 _Sensei_ muda dengan wajah menawan sekaligus mencekam itu mendongak kearah Iruka sebentar, sebelum kembali menekuni kegiatannya. Memeriksa hasil ulangan para muridnya. "Aa, sebentar lagi." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan disela-sela kegiatannya.

Iruka _sensei_ memilih untuk undur dari ruangan itu, daripada sibuk meladeni makhluk titisan siluman goa es bernama Uchiha Sasuke. _Sensei_ termuda di Konoha Gakuen, sekaligus menjadi _sensei_ yang punya pamor 'killer' setelah Orochimaru _sensei_. Sepeninggal Iruka dari ruangan, hanya sepi yang menemani kegiatan pria berumur 27 tahun itu. Sesekali matanya akan berpaling dari lembaran kertas dihadapannya pada layar macbook yang menyala terang.

Suara mesin fax menjadi satu-satunya yang paling berisik. Dengungan hewan terbang terdengar jelas. Hingga suara seperti benda jatuh pun, Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegak. Buru-buru ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

Asumsinya sementara adalah sebuah papan jatuh atau tong sampah yang ambruk. Tapi kedua benda itu tidak akan menimbulkan suara bedebum layaknya tubuh manusia bila terjatuh. Tunggu dulu, tubuh manusia? Sasuke menambah laju langkahnya hingga di dekat tangga yang mengarah ke lantai satu. Itu dia!

Seorang gadis tergeletak begitu saja di atas dinginnya lantai, tak jauh dari tangga. Sasuke langsung jongkok di samping gadis yang setahunya adalah siswi tingkat akhir itu. Ia mengangkat kepala merah muda itu, bertopang pada paha kokohnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus sang gadis.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh angin yang kebetulan lewat. Sedikit menggeram, Sasuke memilih langsung membopong gadis itu menuju mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Ia harus memastikan dulu kalau ruangan guru sudah terkunci, tas dan semua pekerjaannya dibawanya, sebelum berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.

Gadis merah muda itu tak kunjung sadar. Sasuke memperhatikannya lekat. Ada kecurigaan yang mendalam saat matanya tak sengaja menemukan lebam di lengan yang tertutup oleh seragam biru panjangnya. Bibirnya pucat dan pelipis kanannya tergores lumayan dalam. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh gadis ini? Apapun itu, Sasuke akan mencari tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

Kasur rumahnya tak pernah senyaman ini, walau ia tengah berada di alam mimpi sekalipun. Ia sedikit enggan ketika matanya memaksa kesadarannya bangkit. Lamat-lamat, cahaya dari terangnya bohlam lampu di ruangan itu menyambutnya. Niatnya ingin meregangkan tangan, tapi malah berakhir dengan ringisan pelan. Ternyata penyerangan itu bukan sekedar mimpi belaka. Koridor sekolahan menjadi saksi- tunggu, koridor sekolah? Bukannya ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang utama? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia sudah tidur nyaman di ranjang? Astaga!

Sakura tersentak kaget. Lebih kaget lagi begitu melihat sekelilingnya. Ada dimana ini? Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Macam-macam pertanyaan berlarian dibenaknya hingga tidak sadar kalau sebuah pintu terayun kedalam. Menampakkan seorang pria tampan di amabang pintu dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul.

"Kau sudah bangun." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Sakura kembali mendapat kejutan saat melihat _sensei_ fisikanya itu berdiri di sisi kamar. "S-Sasuke _sensei_..?" ucapnya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn' sambil berjalan menuju gadis yang masih sibuk dengan keterkejutannya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, bersisihan dengan Sakura. "Makanlah."

Sasuke tahu ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bercokol di kepala muridnya itu, tapi ia lebih memilih menyodorkan mangkuk bubur yang di bawanya pada Sakura. Ia bisa menjawab apapun pertanyaan gadis itu nanti, setelah memastikan wajahnya tidak lagi pucat.

"S-Sensei.."

"Makan, Haruno."

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyambar sendok dan mulai menyuapkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergetar, seakan mengangkat sebuah sendok saja beratnya seperti mengangkat batu puluhan kilo. Sasuke langsung mengambil alih urusan sendok dan mulai menyuapi gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tenang.

Mulanya canggung, tapi setelah suapan ke lima, Sakura sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Ditatapnya sang sensei yang sibuk meniup-niupkan bubur dalam sendok agar cepat mendingin. Sakura menggeleng, menolak suapan ketujuhnya. Ia merasa cukup. Gadis itu lebih memilih memuaskan rasa penasarannya daripada memuaskan rasa laparnya. Sasuke yang paham langsung meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di meja nakas.

"Kau jatuh pingsan di koridor sekolah. Aku membawamu ke apartemenku karena aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu." Penjelasan Sasuke tepat menjawab pertanyaan yang dari tadi berkelebat di kepala Sakura.

" _A-arigatou, sensei.._ " cicit Sakura.

Pria itu menghela napas sejenak. Matanya mengerling pada lengan baju Sakura. "Haruno, bisa kau ceritakan darimana datangnya lebam-lebam di tubuhmu itu?"

Sakura menunduk dalam. Menghindari hujaman tajam dari kedua mata _sensei_ nya. Ia paham, sekali menatapnya, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa lepas dari jeratannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan, selama mata itu menembus pertahanannya. Ia ingin menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Orang lain tak perlu tahu dan ikut campur.

"Haruno, aku adalah _sensei_ mu." Sakura bergidik saat Sasuke menekan kata sensei pada ucapannya. Seolah kata itu mampu menjebol pertahanan gadis itu.

"A-aku hanya jatuh dari t-tangga, _sensei._."

"Lalu kau pikir aku percaya?" sentak Sasuke. Wajah yang biasanya selalu datar itu kini merah padam. Matanya berkilat geram. "Katakan."

Sakura menggeleng takut-takut. Hilang sudah kesabaran pria itu. Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu kurus milik Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya. Bukannya kalimat aduan yang terucap, melainkan lesakkan air mata bening yang menggantung di kedua mata _emerald_ itu. Tidak ada isakan. Bahkan mungkin Sakura sendiri tidak sadar kalau ternyata ia menangis. Sasuke melepas bahu sempit itu dan memilih undur dari hadapan gadis muda itu.

Sakura mengira _sensei_ nya itu akan pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan muridnya yang menyedihkan ini, tapi melihat pintu kamar itu kembali terayun, presepsinya salah kaprah. Pria itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak medis dan kompres. Sakura berjenggit saat tangan kokoh itu meraih wajahnya. Napasnya memberat saat wajah tampan khas pria dewasa itu begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan gelitik aneh saat napas hangat pria itu membelai pipinya.

"Akh!" Sakura meringis perih saat pelipisnya ditekan lumayan kuat oleh senseinya itu. Ia baru tahu kalau pelipisnya itu terluka. Selesai dengan luka di pelipis, Sasuke langsung menyingkap lengan baju seragam Sakura sampai ke bagian siku. Mempertontonkan luka lebam keunguan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat Sasuke kembali melesernya dengan tajam. Gulungan perban membebat kedua lengan gadis itu menjadi tanda bahwa sesi pertolongan pertama telah selesai. Dua orang berbeda gender dan berbeda usia itu masih bergeming di tempatnya, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Eum, _s-sensei_.. Trimakasih atas bantuannya. S-saya harus pulang sekarang, maaf merepotkan.."

"Hn. Kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak usah!" Sakura spontan berteriak. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Gadis itu berdehem sebentar, "m-maaf _sensei_ , aku tidak bermaksud berteriak.. tapi sungguh! _Sensei_ tidak usah mengantarku.."

Raut tegas Sasuke nampak ingin mendebat, tetapi melihat gurat keyakinan Sakura, ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan membiarkan gadis itu keluar dari apartement tanpa dirinya.

Sakura bukan bermaksud menolak tawaran _sensei_ nya itu. Ia hanya tidak mau kalau _sensei_ nya itu tahu bagaimana keadaan rumah Sakura, terlebih keluarganya. Ia menatap sendu bangunan sederhana yang berdiri di depan netranya. Bangunan yang terpaksa disebutnya sebagai 'rumah'. Ia tinggal di tempat itu selama 10 tahun terakhir, setelah meninggalnya ayah dan ibunya, akibat dari kecelakaan beruntun. Hak asuhnya jatuh pada adik dari ayahnya, Haruno Kabuto, pria berusia 30 tahun yang gemar bermain judi.

Kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, membuatnya praktis kehilangan kasih sayang juga. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak tujuh tahun, Sakura dipaksa untuk hidup mandiri di Konoha. Pada awalnya ia baik-baik saja hidup dengan Kabuto. Tapi lama kelamaan, ketika seluruh harta benda yang orangtuanya miliki ludes tak tersisa, sikap pria itu mulai berubah. Ia jadi sering membuat kekacauan, mabuk-mabukkan, hingga dengan teganya memukuli Sakura, jika ia tengah emosi. Seluruh harta milik orang tua Sakura habis dimakan Kabuto untuk hobi berjudinya, hingga ia terpaksa hidup di rumah Kabuto yang dulu. Ia bisa tahan kalau hanya dipukuli sekali dua kali, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan harta yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkan oleh orangtuanya, hilang begitu saja. Kabuto yang sadar kalau Sakura ingin melaporkannya pada polisi jadi gelap mata. Sakura dipukuli dan dikurung di gudang belakang rumah yang kumuh dan pengap selama tiga hari. Gadis 10 tahun mana yang tidak ketakutan bila mendapat perlakuan dari manusia yang tak ubahnya adalah binatang rendahan?

Kabuto mengancam akan menjualnya ke rumah prostitusi kalau gadis itu masih nekad akan melapor ke pihak yang berwajib. Hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian, gadis itu patuh dibawah ancaman menakutkan itu.

Suara derit pintu yang sudah orok itu tak pernah absen menyulut rasa takut dalam diri Sakura. Dari ruang tamu bau alkohol menyengat indra penciumannya. Suasana yang gelap membuatnya terus memincing. Meraba-raba tembok di sampingnya, berusaha menemukan saklar lampu. Bunyi 'Klek' terdengar bersamaan dengan terang yang datang. Matanya melotot ngeri saat meja kaca di depannya penuh dengan botol minuman keras, punting rokok, dan astaga.. alat kontrasepsi? Melihat pemandangan yang bisa membuatnya muntah di tempat, Sakura segera berlari menuju lantai dua, wilayah paling 'bersih' dari seluruh bagian rumah. Tubuhnya merosot begitu pintu kamarnya yang usang terkunci. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menjalani hidup yang begitu menyedihkan ini?

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura sudah rapi dengan sergam sekolahnya. Jam yang menepel di dinding kamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, tapi gadis itu sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah yang baru akan dimuali pukul delapan.

Ia berjingkat pelan saat menuruni tangga agar tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh. Kepala merah mudanya melongok ke kanan kiri dari balik tembok. Napas lega dihela saat netranya tidak menangkap postur Kabuto maupun orang lain. Semoga saja pria itu masih pulas di kamarnya, atau lebih baik lagi kalau tidak ada di rumah. Baru saja setengah badannya keluar, suara khas orang mabuk terdengar dari belakang.

"Mau kemana kau?!"

Sakura tak berani menoleh. Ia tidak akan kuat melihat bagaimana rupa Kabuto saat ini. "B-berangkat sekolah.." jawabnya lirih.

Kabuto terkekeh mengerikan di belakang sana. "Oh ya.. tentu kau harus belajar kan? Cepatlah mencari uang atau kau kujual pada pria hidung belang diluar sana!"

Tak mau mendengar ungkapan yang lebih menakutkan lagi, Sakura memilih untuk segera enyah dari hadapan Kabuto, secepat yang ia bisa.

Napasnya terengah begitu kakinya menginjak halaman Konoha Gakuen yang dipenuhi oleh pohon bunga sakura yang merangas di sepanjang jalan. Sakura merapatkan kedua lengannya saat hembusan angin membelai tubuh kurusnya. Sebentar lagi musim gugur. Berarti sebentar lagi adalah hari peringatan meninggalnya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Wajah tampan Gaara hampir menjadi sasaran tas Sakura, kalau saja ia tidak punya reflek yang hebat.

"Gaara- _san_!"

"Tenagamu memang tidak main-main, Sakura."

Entah Sakura harus bernapas lega atau tidak begitu tahu orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi adalah Gaara. Jadinya gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum aneh. Ingat akan nasibnya bila terlalu lama berada di dekat Gaara, Sakura segera melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa menggubris Gaara yang muali berjalan mengikutinya.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Gaara- _san_.."

Seringai geli mampir di bibir pemuda tampan beriris _jade_ itu. Lalu Gaara berkata dengan santainya, "Siapa yang mengikutimu? Kelas kita kan searah?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah kala menyadari bahwa ucapannya tadi benar-benar terdengar konyol. Tentu saja Gaara tidak mengikutinya! Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan memalukannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang menyambangi apartemen minimalis milik Sasuke. Sang pemilik tengah mematut tubuh atletisnya dengan kemeja baby blue dan celana hitam yang menggantung di pinggulnya. Jam tangan rolex melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang pucat. Menambahkan kesan yang maskulin dan glamour secara bersamaan. Lengan kemejanya digulung rapi nyaris mencapai siku dan membiarkan dua kancing teratasnya tidak bertaut. Rambut raven yang mencuat dibelakang itu masih basah dan harum sampo khusus lelaki menguar. Hidangan yang sangat menggoda untuk disantap sebagai sarapan, eh?

Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil, jas biru dongker dan ponselnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar. Begitu keluar ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang pasutri yang tengah mesra-mesraan di dapur pribadinya. Alisnya manukik tajam setelah mendengar cekikikan dari pasangan itu.

"Oh, _otouto_! Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari kamar mu. Kukira kau akan berendam seperti putri-putri ningrat dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah," gurau lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah. Ia adalah kakak kandung Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi.

Di sebelahnya ada wanita berambut ungu pendek yang tengah menyiapkan hidangan berupa omelet dan sandwich tomat. Yang terakhir pasti khusus untuk si Uchiha bungsu. Uchiha Konan adalah istri dari Itachi yang dinikahinya enam tahun lalu. Wanita cantik yang tengah hamil muda itu tampak berseri-seri.

"Kurasa kalian punya dapur sendiri di rumah." Ujar Sasuke datar. Walaupun begitu auranya menggelap saat kakaknya hanya terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya Konan yang meminta ingin memasakkan sarapan untukmu. Mungkin itu adalah permintaan dari bayinya,"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia bosan meladeni perkataan Itachi yang kadang tidak ada juntrungannya. Terlanjur tergoda oleh makanan buatan Konan, pria itu segera duduk dan mengambil setangkup sandwich ekstra tomat kesukaannya.

"Ayah dan ibu memintamu untuk pulang, Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak ada salahnya kan, kita makan malam bersama? Sudah lama kau tidak pulang ke rumah.."

Sasuke hanya bergumam menanggapi omongan Konan barusan. Bokongnya menadadak terasa lancip saat urusan keluarga disebut-sebut. Inginnya segera enyah dari sana sebelum kalimat-

"Segeralah menikah, Sasuke. Demi ayah dan ibu juga."

\- seperti itu keluar.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hah, *helanapas* entah ini ide dari kapan tahun, tapi baru direalisasikan sekarang. Salam kenal, saya author baru yang mencoba peruntungan di dunia per-fanfiction-an Indonesia dengan pair SasuSaku! Semoga banyak yang suka dengan gaya tulisan dan plot aneh saya ya~**

 **With love,**

 **Omengski**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omengski Proudly Present**

 **DISTANCE**

 **Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya plotnya saja yang mutlak dari pemikiran saya**

 **Genre : Drama bisa, romance bisa, friendship bisa, family pun bisa**

 **Warn : AU, Typos, aneh, abal-abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya**

 **Tinggal pencet 'X' kalau tidak suka**

 **Happy reading** _ **miina-san^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2**

"Selamat pagi Sasuke- _san_.." sapa Yuuhi Kurenai ramah saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah berjalan di pelataran Konoha Gakuen. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai balasannya. Kurenai tersenyum maklum.

Kedua guru berbeda perangai itu berjalan bersisihan menuju ruang guru di lantai dua. Sasuke baru saja menapaki dua tangga menuju gedung utama, saat sekelebat warna merah muda bergerak menjauh dari sudut matanya. Menyusul warna merah dan pirang pucat.

' _Haruno?_ '

"Sasuke- _san_? Anda tidak mendengarku?" suara Kurenai menyela diantara pikiran Sasuke. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Besok ada rapat dengan komite sekolah dan wali murid tentang libur musim dingin nanti. Anda sudah mendengarnya?"

"Hn, aku sudah mendengarnya."

Sasuke masih terdiam di depan gedung utama. Mengabaikkan Kurenai yang mengajaknya untuk masuk bersama. Matanya hanya fokus pada jejak merah muda yang hilang di balik tembok.

.

.

.

.

Lagi. Sakura merasakannya lagi. Kebas menelingkupi tubuhnya yang meringkuk. Bibirnya bergetar menahan gejolak tekanan dari ketiga gadis yang cekikikan di hadapannya. Ia sudah bosan menangis. Hal bodoh yang hanya akan mengundang tatapan remeh dan puas bagi Karin, Tayuya, dan Shion. Melihat Sakura saat ini seperti melihat anak rusa penyakitan saat terkepung oleh kawanan singa betina yang kelaparan.

"Apa kau sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi supaya bisa berdekatan dengan Gaara- _kun,_ ya? Whoa, kau cukup berani juga, Haruno!" sentak Tayuya keras. Satu tamparan dilayangkan di pipi gadis merah muda. Seringainya mengembang saat gadis lemah itu ambruk ke lantai toilet.

"Kau seharusnya cukup pintar untuk belajar dari pengalaman,"

"Akh!" Sakura memekik saat rambutnya dijambak tanpa ampun oleh Karin.

Gadis berkacamata itu semakin menarik helaian rambut Sakura, seolah-olah dia belum akan puas jika kepala itu belum putus dari lehernya. "Kau hanya membuang-buang tenagaku! Dasar jalang! Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu yang menjijikkan itu di depan Gaara- _kun_ atau kau akan mati di tanganku!"

 _BYUR!_

Tubuh Sakura mengejang saat air sedingin es itu diguyur ke arahnya. Ketiga pelaku penyiksaan itu langsung tertawa puas dan keluar dari toilet itu dengan langkah yang dilenggak-lenggokkan. Suara tawa mereka masih terdengar, bahkan kini mulai menggaung di benak Sakura.

"Hiks.."

Sakura menggigit keras bibir bawahnya agar tidak ada isakan lain yang lolos. "Jangan menangis.. hiks.. jangan menangis.. hiks.. hiks.. j-jangan hiks.." jebol sudah pertahanannya. Air mata yang keluar semakin deras di setiap hembusan napasnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Kapan ia akan terbebas dari cengkraman Karin dan teman-temannya? Kapan ia bisa lari dari siksaan Kabuto? Kapan ia akan menemukan tempatnya bersandar, berlindung, dan mengadu? Ia tidak sanggup. Ini semua terlalu berat untuk gadis yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Sakura ingin kehidupan SMA nya berjalan dengan wajar. Mempunyai teman yang selalu ada untuknya, kekasih yang ada ketika ia butuh sandaran, dan keluarga yang akan menyambutnya hangat ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Lalu hawa dingin menyentak pikirannya. Setidaknya ia tidak boleh mati di sini.

Melihat sepinya halaman sekolah, Sakura tahu, jam pelajaran sudah di mulai. Ia tidak menyangka kalau diakhir masa sekolahnya, ia akan sering membolos. Cukup hari ini saja. Mungkin besok ia akan kembali tertib seperti biasanya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan seragamnya yang basah kuyup begini? Sepertinya Karin tidak membiarkan Sakura keluar dengan tenang-tenang saja. Angin yang berhembus kembali membuatnya tersentak. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia harus mengeringkan- tunggu dulu, satu ide gila melintas di otaknya. Tampaknya Tayuya tadi terlalu keras menamparnya, hingga otak gadis itu jadi sedikit mengalami pergeseran.

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju halaman di dekat gudang lama, di sebelah pojok timur sekolahan. Kepalanya celingukkan memantau keadaan sekitar. Ia menghela napas lega saat tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sekitar sini.

Jemari lentiknya membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya dengan perlahan. Hawa dingin yang dari tadi selalu mengikutinya, kini menjadi berkali-kali lipat saat ia telah menanggalkan seragam atasnya. Seutuhnya. Baju basah itu digantung disalah satu dahan pohon di dekatnya. Kedua lengannya bergerak sendiri mencari kehangatan. Gadis bodoh mana yang nekad membuka bajunya di luar ruangan, saat angin musim _g_ ugur sedang gencar-gencarnya? Dan tentu saja, Sakura adalah pelopornya.

Gadis itu hanya mengenakan tanktop hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Rok lipit yang juga basah itu sebenarnya sangat mengganggunya. Tapi apa ia harus melepasnya juga? Sekali lagi diamatinya keadaan sekitar. Aman. Ia bisa menanggalkan rok hitam itu sebelum suara seseorang menahan gerakannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Haruno?"

Sakura tercekat saat suara berat itu tepat berada di belakang punggungnya. Tangannya reflek menyilang di depan dadanya, seakan tengah melindungi 'sesuatu'. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan pria yang ia ketahui adalah Sasuke.

" _A-ano_ , s-saya.."

"Apa kau sedang melakukan hal vulgar, Haruno?"

"A-apa?!" Sakura kaget saat Sasuke bertanya dengan begitu frontalnya. Kedua tangannya semakin mengerat seiring dengan tatapan Sasuke yang terus menatap 'sesuatu'. Sakura menghela napasnya, "T-tidak _sensei_.. S-saya tadi terjatuh di toilet, makanya bajuku jadi basah semua. S-saya tidak bisa masuk kelas kalau basah bagini.." ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sakura merasa pria di depannya itu bergerak maju. Matanya melotot saat ia bisa melihat ujung sepatu Sasuke yang mengkilap hampir menyentuh ujung sepatu kusamnya. Ia semakin dalam menunduk. Punggungnya menegang saat jemari dingin milik Sasuke menyentuh lengan polosnya. Sakura sedikit terhuyung saat Sasuke menyentak tangannya. Gadis itu bungkam. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Kau melepas perbannya?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sendiri tahu jawabannya. Matanya dialihkan kemana saja asal tidak bertaut dengan jelaga milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura. Lebam keunguan semakin jelas terlihat di kulit Sakura yang pucat. Hati pria itu tegeletik, ingin tahu siapa yang telah menganiaya gadis ringkih macam Sakura ini. Melihat muridnya yang hampir mati kedinginan itu membuat sisi kelaki-lakian Sasuke bangkit. Ia segera melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada kedua bahu Sakura yang terbuka.

"Segeralah masuk kalau urusan mu sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik baju Sakura yang masih tergantung di dahan.

Sakura hanya bisa tertegun ketika punggung gurunya itu berlalu meninggalkannya. Tangannya menyentuh jas milik Sasuke yang kebesaran. Hangat. Ia merasa kehangatan yang dulu pergi, kini seperti datang kembali.

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada hal yang membuat gaduh kelas 3 B, berarti ada dua penyebabnya. Jam kosong dan Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa Naruto? Karena laki-laki itu luar biasa berisiknya. Ia adalah tipe yang tidak bisa diam, selalu kelebihan energi dan ceroboh. Tapi karena itulah seorang Hyuuga Hinata, murid kebanggaan para guru dan gadis dari keluarga konglomerat, tertarik dengannya.

Hinata mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Naruto yang sedang melempar guyonan pada teman se-geng-nya di pojok belakang kelas. Laki-laki pirang itu tertawa dengan kerasnya saat Inuzuka Kiba menunjukkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum dari tempatnya duduk.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membungkam tawa meledak dari kelompok Naruto dan tawa cekikikan dari meja Karin. Semunya langsung kelabakan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sasuke diam sebentar di ambang pintu, menelisik muridnya satu-satu, sebelum berjalan menuju mimbar di depan kelas. Lee memberi aba-aba penghormatan, tetapi Sasuke menahannya. "Siapa yang duduk di pojok?"

Semua menoleh ke belakag. Tempat dimana hanya ada tas biru langit tanpa sang empunya. "Itu meja Haruno, _sensei_.." jawab Shion dengan nada meremehkan. Karin dan Tayuya menahan kekehannya agar tidak kelepasan.

"Buka halaman 56, kita lanjutkan-"

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku di hadapannya pada pintu yang tertutup rapat. "Masuk." Ucapnya memberi izin bagi siapa pun yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kelompok Karin menyeringai puas, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya menahan napas, Hinata terperangah, dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar, pada Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangan kanannya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Menyembunyikan jas Sasuke dari pengelihatan teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu menyadari bahwa semua yang ada di dalam sana menatapnya dengan arti yang berbeda-beda. Namun, ia tak berani menyimpulkan apa artinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Haruno?" suara Sasuke membelah kesunyian yang sempat membelenggu suasana kelas.

" _S-summimasen_ , _sensei_.. s-saya tadi-"

"Berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaran selesai." Tukas Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura yang kini mulai menjauh dari ambang pintu. Karin berusaha meredam tawa kemenangannya. Tangannya menengadah di samping meja, siap menerima tos dari Tayuya dan Shion.

Sakura mati-matian menahan tangisannya. Suara tajam Sasuke barusan, entah mengapa seperti sebilah pisau yang mengoyak kehangatan yang sempat pria itu tawarkan padanya waktu di halaman belakang tadi. Membayangkan kehangatan yang sempat dirasakannya tadi hanyalah semu belaka, membuat Sakura ketakutan. Baru saja ia mulai merasakannya lagi, tapi belum ada apa-apa, semua itu hilang dalam sekejap mata. Betapa bodohnya ia yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar mencengkram jas biru dongker milik Sasuke.

Terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, membuat Sakura tidak sadar kalau Sasuke tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah panjang-panjang. "Ikut aku." Katanya tanpa berhenti atau menoleh sekalipun. Sakura langsung mendongak pada _sensei_ nya yang sudah berlalu itu, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat sadar bahwa Sakura tidak kunjung mengikutinya. "Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Sakura langsung mengekori Sasuke dengan langkah kikuk. Pandangannya setia pada garis-garis lurus di lantai. Tidak tahu bahwa _sensei_ nya itu membimbingnya menuju ruang konseling. Sakura baru sadar ketika ia disuruh duduk di salah satu sofa. Ia mencuri pandang pada Sasuke dari balik bulu matanya. Pria itu duduk di seberangnya, dengan kaki menyilang. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada bidangnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Sakura yang masih setia dengan ujung sepatunya.

Sasuke menghela napas gusar. Muridnya ini tidak akan pernah bicara kalau tidak ia pancing terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia menelan kembali ucapan yang akan keluar saat Sakura mengulurkan jas yang ia pinjamkan tadi pada gadis itu.

" _A-arigatou_ , _sensei_.. maaf jasnya jadi kotor," cicit Sakura.

Mata kelam itu menatap bergantian antara Sakura dan jas yang masih terulur. "Apa begini caramu berbicara pada orang lain, Haruno?"

Gelenyar aneh selalu timbul saat Sasuke memanggil nama marganya. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mendongak tapi belum berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Setidaknya tatap matanya. Jangan menunduk seperti orang yang lemah."

Kini mata sehijau daun muda di musim semi itu bertaut pada manik malam Sasuke. Kontak mata yang terjadi di antara keduanya itu membawa sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka sangka-sangka. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa kedua mata _sensi_ nya itu seperti lubang hitam yang mampu menariknya menuju dimensi tanpa batas, sedangkan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa manik hijau Sakura lebih jernih dari yang ia duga. Ada kesejukkan yang ditawarkan lewat sorotannya. Entah sudah berapa lama kedua orang itu saling menyelami netra lawannya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya hanyalah Sakura yang kembali menunduk dengan canggung.

"Aku masih menunggumu untuk bicara yang sebenarnya." Sasuke berkata setelah keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya.

Berbeda dengan yang lalu-lau, kini Sakura menjawabnya dengan cepat. "A-aku tidak bisa memberitahu _sensei_.."

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku ingin kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Tolong jangan membahas hal ini lagi, _sensei_.. aku-" napasnya tercekat saat air mata menuruni pipinya, "a-aku terlalu lelah,"

"Kau tahu, sikapmu saat ini membuatmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

" _Sensei_ tahu apa!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam saat muridnya itu menyentakknya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu tergugu. Membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan beban yang selama ini ia pikul seorang diri.

"A-aku tidak pernah mengharapkan semua ini terjadi! Hiks, memangnya apa salahku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahan ku, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti? Hiks!" Sakura berusaha meredam tangisnya, tapi gagal. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi. "A-aku tidak pernah menggoda Gaara- _san_ seperti yang mereka bicarakan.. A-aku juga tidak pernah membantah perkataan paman.. tapi kenapa mereka selalu memukulku? Kenapa mereka selalu berteriak padaku? Kenapa mereka merendahkanku seperti sampah? Kenapa.."

Sakura tidak sanggup meneruskannya. Seluruh tenaganya habis terkuras oleh air mata yang deras mengalir dari pelupuknya. Wajahnya merah padam dan basah. Sakura tidak peduli lagi akan jas Sasuke yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

Tebakan Sasuke tidak meleset. Gadis Haruno itu menjadi korban bully teman sekolahnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata ia mendapat fakta lain. Orang yang disebut Sakura sebagai 'paman' juga melakukan kekerasan padanya. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Sakura sanggup menanggung semua ini sendirian.

"Apa kau mau seperti ini terus? Tidak melakukan perlawanan? Merasa puas menjadi orang yang selalu ditindas?"

"A-apa maksud _sensei_?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Haruno." Tukas Sasuke. Tubuhnya condong kedepan, hingga jarak antara ia dan Sakura tidak lebih dari setengah meter. "Datang dan temui aku, jika kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_!" sapa Naruto saat ia melihat gadis merah muda itu keluar dari kelas. Dari seluruh murid yang ada di Konoha Gakuen, hanya Naruto lah yang memanggilnya dengan nada seakrab itu.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang bersandar di dekat papan pengumuman. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat tahu bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang pulang paling akhir. Ia hanya berdiam diri saat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Membiarkan sahabat sejak taman kanak-kanaknya itu berjalan bersisihan dengannya.

"Ibu menanyakan tentang kabarmu, Sakura- _chan_! Dia kelihatan murung kalau tidak mendengar tentangmu sehari saja!" sungut bocah pirang itu. Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sejak lama itu, membuat Sakura mengenal baik keluarga Naruto. Apalagi bibi Kushina, ibu Naruto, yang sudah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Katakan pada bibi kalau kabarku baik-baik saja, Naruto." Sahut Sakura diiringi dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto diam-diam meringis melihat cara Sakura tersenyum. Sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya, gadis itu tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum. Yang selama ini ia tampilkan hanyalah senyum sekedarnya saja. Hanya sebuah tameng untuk melindungi apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan.

"Kau bisa datang ke rumah kalau kau mau. Ingat, Sakura- _chan_! Keluargaku adalah keluargamu juga!" kata Naruto dengan semangatnya.

' _Keluarga, ya? Lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kata itu._ ' batin Sakura miris.

Dari kejauhan tampak gadis Hyuuga berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, sedangkan Naruto yang masih nyerocos ikut berhenti karenanya. "Kenapa berhenti, Sakura- _chan_?"

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Mata lavendernya melirik sekilas pada Naruto, sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada Sakura. Tangannya terulur memberikan sebuah undangan pada gadis itu. "Ini undangan untuk rapat wali murid besok. Sampaikan pada walimu." Hinata langsung berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua, begitu selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ kau bisa-"

" _Gomen ne_ Naruto- _kun_ ," Sakura menyela perkataan Naruto, "aku pulang duluan. _Jaa ne_ ,"

' _Sakura-_ chan _kau bisa meminta ibuku untuk menjadi walimu besok!_ ' perkataan itulah yang paling dihindari Sakura. Ia tidak mau menjadi beban bagi orang yang disayanginya dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan ini. Ia tidak mau terus bergantung pada kebaikan keluarga Naruto.

Tapi siapa yang akan ikut rapat besok? Apa ia punya nyali kalau harus minta Kabuto yang datang sebagai walinya? Ia pernah mencobanya sekali waktu rapat pengambilan nilai murid di sekolah dasar, dan yang terjadi hanyalah kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh Kabuto. Tapi membayangkan bahwa bibi Kushina yang selama ini selalu repot-repot datang menjadi walinya, membuat keberanian Sakura mencuat. Ia akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Kabuto tentang ini. Namun begitu melihat Kabuto yang tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang wanita yang nyaris telanjang, memupuskan semua keberanian yang sempat berkobar. Persetan dengan rapat apalah itu, karena yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini hanyalah kabur dari sana secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Porsche boxster hitam mengkilap tengah melaju konstan, menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang begitu tenang malam ini. Pengendaranya duduk sendirian di dalam mobil mewah itu, seakan menegaskan bahwa pria itu masih 'sendiri'. Ya, dan Sasuke memang benar-benar masih 'sendiri'. Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari sebuah mobil di sebelahnya saat tengah dihadang lampu merah, membuat Sasuke memutar bola mata malas. Kenapa wanita selalu menyebalkan? Sasuke hanya menyayangi satu wanita di dunia ini dan itu adalah ibunya sendiri, Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto. Tapi wanita idolanya itu pun menyebalkan karena akhir-akhir ini gencar menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera mencari pasangan hidup. Jangan anggap remeh urusan mencari pasangan, apalagi tipe pemilih seperti Sasuke ini.

Mansion megah bergaya vintage berdiri kokoh menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Ia mengklakson pintu gerbang dan munculah seorang penjaga yang dengan sigap membuka lebar jalan untuk sang tuan muda.

Setelah memasukkan mobil yang jarang dipakainya itu masuk ke dalam garasi, Sasuke segera beranjak menuju ruang keluarga, di mana seluruh anggota keluarganya tengah berkumpul. Langkahnya bertahap menapaki satu per satu tangga menuju lantai dua. Tiba di ruangan mewah yang dipenuhi barang-barang kelas atas, sosok Sasuke langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. "Paman Sasuuuu!" seru si kembar Haru dan Hikari. Kedua anak kembar berbeda gender itu segera berlari dan menerjang kaki kokoh Sasuke.

"Paman Sasu kenapa lama sekali? Hikali- _chan_ kan mau main dengan paman Sasu!" gadis berambut panjang hitam yang dikuncir dua itu merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang malah tidak menunjukkan raut merengut sama sekali.

"Ayo kita main helikoptel,paman Sasu! Halu punya yang baru lhooo!"

"Paman Sasu maunya main sama Hikali-chan! Iya kan, paman?"

Duo kembar itu segera dilerai oleh sang ibu yang berkata kalau mereka akan makan malam dulu sebelum bermain. Kedua bocah yang baru berusia lima tahun itu langsung menurut dan dengan tertibnya masuk beriringan menuju ruang makan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Konan yang telah menyelamatkannya dari serangan kembar Uchiha itu.

Dan perasaan janggal Sasuke mulai berakar saat dirinya sudah duduk di ruang makan. Ia sedikit melirik sebelah kirinya, di mana sang ibu tengah menyantap makan malamnya. Tapi tiba-tiba suara Itachi menyita perhatian semua pasang mata yang ada di sana, kecuali si kembar yang asik dengan sayuran mereka.

"Kudengar putri dari Danzou- _san_ baru saja pulang dari London kemarin."

Mikoto segera menghentikan acara makannya yang memang telah selesai. Matnya langsung berbinar. "Sara? Benarkah ia sudah berada di Konoha?"

Itachi mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke meliriknya tajam. Ternyata sumber kejanggalan tadi bukan dari ibunya, melainkan dari Itachi.

"Apa kita perlu mengundanya untuk makan malam di sini? Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto melibatkan Sasuke yang masih anteng ditempatnya.

"Hn." Gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Jadi apa? Iya atau tidak?" desak ibunya.

Sasuke menghela napas dulu sebelum menjawab, "Terserah ibu saja." Walaupun terkesan agak malas-malasan, tapi Sasuke sedikit antusias.

Wanita awal 50an itu tersenyum puas. Ia segera mendiskusikan menu apa yang sebaiknya mereka masak dengan Konan dan diselingi ocehan si kembar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi saat ia dan kakaknya itu tengah bersantai di ruang tv. Haru dan Hikari diantar ke kamar mereka setelah puas bermain dengan paman idola mereka. Kini keadaan rumah jadi lengang saat Uchiha senior sudah undur istirahat sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

"Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi." Dengus Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti seorang filsuf. "Seorang bujangan sepertimu harus sering-sering ditanyai kabarnya, Sasuke. Takut ada hal yang terlewatkan." Kedipan jenaka ia layangkan pada sang adik, tapi Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya. "Ne, Sasuke, kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali kita pindah ke Konoha?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya tentang itu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," seperti Itachi yang biasanya, ucapannya selalu tenang, "aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat saja. Kau tahu, semua itu masih sangat jelas diingatanku."

"Itachi," sahut Sasuke dingin, "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak pernah mengungkit lagi masalah itu."

Kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran dan kenangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

 _KLAK!_

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura riang setelah menutup pintu geser di belakangnya. Sepatunya yang masih lembab dilepas dan disandarkan pada papan kayu di samping pintu.

"Okaeri, Saki-chan!" seorang wanita awal 50an keluar dari sekat diantara ruang utama dengan dapur. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelap mangkok yang terlihat masih basah. Namun diantara kesibukannya itu, terselip senyum hangat khas seorang ibu. Dialah bibi Shizune, seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik onsen yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai ibu ketiganya, tentunya yang pertama adalah sang ibu kandung dan yang kedua adalah bibi Kushina.

Awal dari kedekatan mereka adalah saat Sakura menolong Shizune yang menjadi korban pencopetan. Wanita itu kehilangan dompetnya serta mendapat luka sayat di lengan kirinya. Kejadian empat tahun yang lalu itu terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat, tetapi menyimpan seklumit kebahagiaan untuk keduanya. Sakura yang mendapat satu lagi figur seorang ibu, sedangkan Shizune mendapat figur seorang anak perempuan yang selama ini selalu diidamkannya. Mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti berendam di onsen, pergi berbelanja, ataupun hanya sekedar duduk berhadapan di meja makan, dengan dua cangkir teh dan obrolan ringan di sore hari. Sakura selalu menyukai waktu kebersamaannya dengan Shizune. Karena hal-hal yang ia lakukan dengan wanita itu adalah sebagian kecil hal yang ingin Sakura lakukan bersama ibunya.

Dan usapan lembut di lengannya membangunkan Sakura dari lamunan panjangnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Saki? Bibi merasa kalau kau semakin kurus saja.. kau makan dengan baik? pamanmu selalu memperhatikanmu, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum menenangkan walaupun batinnya miris. Perhatian apanya? Namun ia tidak memberitahu perlakuan Kabuto yang buruk pada Shizune. Ia hanya tidak mau membebani wanita itu dengan aduannya. "Iya," satu tarikan napas dihela perlahan, "Paman Kabutomemperlakukanku dengan baik.. terlalu baik malah,"

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu, bibi khawatir kalau ia tidak memperhatikanmu dengan baik. Gadis seusiamu ini memang perlu kasih sayang yang banyak. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kapan-kapan ajaklah temanmu untuk berendam di sini, nanti akan bibi beri diskon, lho.."

Dan Sakura nyaris menangis mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang berjalan dengan baik satupun bagi gadis itu. Entah itu rumahnya maupun sekolahnya. Semuanya sama saja.

Sakura berkilah kalau ia tengah kelaparan, lalu melesat menuju dapur, menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbahaya lainnya dari Shizune. Sudah cukup ia berbohong pada Shizune yang baik hati itu. Biarkanlah ia, untuk malam ini saja, berlindung di bawah kepak kasih sayang Shizune.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan satu per satu wali murid yang mulai berdatangan di aula besar Konoha Gakuen. Sedikit-sedikit ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku absen wali murid ke pintu depan. Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat, Tsunade _sensei_ , selaku kepala sekolah, berjalan menuju podium untuk memberi sambutan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang saat rapat telah bertemu ujungnya. Dua jam berlalu. Buku absen wali murid di hadapannya masih menyisakan ruang kosong. Murid atas nama Harnuo Sakura. Tiga kolom kosong berturut-turut. Itu artinya tiga tahun ini, setiap rapat yang diadakan tiap tahun itu, wali Sakura tak pernah hadir. Sasuke semakin curiga, apalagi setelah ia mendengar sendiri pengakuan gadis itu kemarin. Seberapa burukkah perlakuan yang Sakura terima di rumah, jika gadis itu sampai tak berani membawa walinya untuk datang ke sekolah? Banyak yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan pada Sakura, selaku seorang guru tentu saja. Tapi sisi lain hatinya menolak. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini murni hanya karena empati seorang guru terhadap muridnya atau karena hal lain?

Decakan kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak mau repot-repot memikirkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan, karena itu sama sekali tak penting. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Sakura, muridnya. Memangnya apa ia pantas dipanggil seorang guru kalau sampai salah seorang muridnya menjadi korban kekerasan saja ia tak tahu? Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menamai persaannya itu sebagai empati.

"Sasuke- _san_? Bisa aku meminta buku absen wali muridnya? Aku harus segera membuat laporannya,"

Sasuke menoleh pada Kurenai yang tampak buru-buru. Ia mengangsurkan buku tebal itu tanpa banyak bicara. Wanita yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu membaca sekilas pada halaman terakhir. Wajahnya nampak jengkel begitu ia selesai. "Haruno lagi, Haruno lagi. Mau sampai kapan walinya bolos rapat begini?"

Kurenai merupakan wali kelas Sakura selama tiga tahun berturu-turut. Ia sudah hapal bagaimana keseharian gadis yang pendiam itu. Hampir di setiap pertemuan wali murid, Sakura tidak pernah membawa walinya. Ia sudah menegur gadis itu saat ia berada di tahun keduanya, tapi Sakura berdalih kalau walinya sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat datang ke pertemuan wali murid.

"Apa Haruno tidak tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya?" Sasuke mencoba memancing Kurenai untuk menceritakan masalah keluarga Sakura.

"Orangtuanya sudah lama meninggal," jawab Kurenai, "sekarang Sakura tinggal bersama adik dari ayahnya, Haruno Kabuto. Hanya itu yang kuketahui. Ia bahkan tidak menuliskan secara lengkap alamat rumahnya. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini.."

Sasuke masih diam saja, bahkan setelah Kurenai pergi dari aula besar, menyisakan Sasuke yang tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar di depan kelas 3-B, tepat saat jam makan siang baru saja mulai. Pintu depan maupun belakang tertutup rapat, tak membiarkan orang di luar sana merengsek maju dan ikut campur urusan empat orang yang berada di dalamnya.

Sakura, seperti yang sudah-sudah, selalu diam menunduk, tatkala hujaman tajam mengarah padanya. Ia tak sanggup menentang manik _ruby_ milik Karin. Karena matanya hanya berjodoh dengan ujung sepatu kusamnya. Tidak kemanapun.

Karin, dengan angkuhnya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang masih duduk di bangkunya. "Aku dapat kabar dari ibuku kalau ada satu murid di kelas kita yang walinya tidak datang ke pertemuan wali murid tadi pagi. Kalian tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Oh!" seru Tayuya dengan ekspresi mirip orang yang menang lotre. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Pasti dia hanyalah seorang murid pengecut! Sama seperti walinya!"

Tawa meremehkan saling sahut menyahut dari ketiga gadis itu. Shion yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan Sakura, memainkan helaian rambut merah muda itu. "Ne, Haruno, kau tahu siapa orang itu? Beri tahu kami, siapa murid yang pengecut itu," lama kelamaan tarikan pada rambut Sakura mengencang, hingga membuatnya mendongak. Shion kembali menderai tawa puasnya, "Hei, lihat! Seperti inilah wajah murid pengecut itu!"

Sakura mengerang saat ia merasakan kebas di kulit kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa helai rambutnya yang tercabut akibat ulah Shion itu. Suara di luar sana semakin menjadi. Bahkan banyak di antaranya ikut menimpali tawa ketiga gadis yang asik dengan 'mainannya'.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya.. apa sifat pengecutmu ini berasal dari orangtuamu? Ah, atau jangan-jangan mereka juga sama jalangnya dengan-"

 _PLAK!_

Telapak tangan Sakura terayun begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Karin merampungkan omongannya. Baik Karin, Shion, Tayuya, bahkan penonton di luar kelas, sama-sama terkejut akan kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu. Terlalu cepat, bahkan hanya untuk menyadari perubahan dalam diri Sakura. Yang mereka tahu saat ini adalah Sakura yang berdiri tegap di depan Karin dan kawan-kawannya dengan raut wajah yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan. Marah. Ya, gadis Haruno yang sering mereka bully itu menampakkan kemarahannya.

"K-kau.."

"Jangan pernah mengatai orangtuaku jalang!" teriak Sakura kembali memotong ucapan Karin. Gadis merah itu yang paling terkejut diantara dua yang lainnya. Sudah ditempar, omongannya pun terpotong dua kali. Dan yang melakukannya adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang menjadi objek tindasannya. "Terserah kalian mau menghajarku sampai puas, tapi jangan pernah berkata buruk tentang kedua orangtuaku! Aku tidak akan pernah diam jika salah satu dari kalian sampai mengatai orangtuaku dengan mulut kotor kalian!"

Entah kekuatan dari mana yang mampu menggerakkan bibir Sakura agar mengucapkan kata-kata perlawanan tadi. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Saat nama kedua orangtuanya disandingkan dengan kata terburuk, amarahnya seketika bangkit. Ia tak pernah sebegini meledaknya, bahkan ketika mereka menghajar serta mencacinya habis-habisan. Ia hanya tidak terima saat kedua orangtua yang selama ini ia sayangi, dicela di hadapannya. Sakura pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan menjadi orang terdepan yang akan membela kedua orangtuanya, tak peduli apa kata orang lain dan tak peduli siapa yang ia hadapi.

Muak dengan keadaan kelas yang menghimpitnya, Sakura memilih pergi dari sana sekarang juga, bertepatan dengan bel masuk. Ia berlari di koridor dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Masa bodo dengan bisikan miring tentangnya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Naruto yang berpapasan dengannya saja ia abaikan. Bahkan panggilan dari pemuda pirang itu seperti tak pernah tertangkap telinganya.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Naruto berniat menyusul Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba sosok Hinata menghadang jalannya. Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah buku ke arahnya. "Kita harus segera ke laboratorium, Naruto- _san_. Ingat, kita satu kelompok." Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto mengerang. Ia hanya bisa melihat arah kemana perginya Sakura, tanpa bisa mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang tinggi selalu menjadi pelipur tersendiri bagi Sakura. Ia menyukai angin yang memainkan helaian rambutnya. Ia merasa tenang saat deru benda tak kasat mata itu saling berbisik. Ia seperti tengah berada di dunianya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan _emerald_ cerah itu terbuka. Meloloskan setetes air mata yang menggantung di pelupuknya. Sudah berapa kali ia menangis selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini? Kira-kira berapa liter yang ia keluarkan? Apa cukup untuk membuat kolam renang sendiri?

Sakura tersenyum miris. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tapi janji itu hanya bualan saja, karena nyatanya, matanya selalu berkhianat. Namun untuk saat ini saja, biarkan ia menangis sepuas-puasnya, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Koak burung gagak terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura. Semburat kejinggaan mewarnai langit ufuk barat. Sore yang telah menjemput sang mentari untuk undur dari tempatnya berpijar seharian ini, membuat Sakura kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu pasti seberapa lama waktu yang telah ia gunakan untuk menangis tadi. Dilihat dari warna langit, mungkin sekarang sudah pukul lima atau lebih. Sakura melongok ke bawah, untuk mengetahui apakah masih ada siswa atau siwi yang berseliweran. Tapi ternyata tidak ada.

Jantung Sakura nyaris loncat dari tempatnya saat ada seseorang yang menyentak lengannya keras. Tubuhnya diseret menjauh dari pagar pembatas. Jantungnya malah semakin tak karuan begitu ia di hadapkan dengan wajah sangar milik Sasuke. Gadis itu tak berani mnyimpulkan apa yang sekiranya tengah dipikirkan oleh _sensei_ nya itu.

Tapi perkataan Sasuke setelahnya, menjawab teka-tekinya. Dengan suara dalamnya, Sasuke berkata, nyaris berteriak, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Kalau mau bunuh diri, jangan lakukan di sekolahan!"

Suara Sasuke yang teredam oleh kencangnya angin itu tak sedikitpun menyurutkan rasa terkejut Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tampak frustasi, namun tak kentara. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih di cekal oleh jemari kokoh Sasuke.

"Saya bukan mau bunuh diri!" teriak Sakura agar tidak kalah dengan deru angin, "Saya hanya mencari ketenangan!"

Malas karena harus berteriak terus, akhirnya Sasuke menuntun Sakura turun dari _rooftop_. Keduanya saling membisu selama perjalanan menuju ruang kelas Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang terbalut sweater navy dengan dalaman kemeja putih. Entah kenapa ia merasa terlindungi hanya dengan melihat punggung kokoh itu. Lalu tangan yang masih di genggam oleh Sasuke itu merasakan kehangatan yang asing.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya begitu mereka telah berada di dalam kelas yang sudah lengang. Ia mengambil tas milik Sakura dan segera memberikannya pada yang empunya.

"Walimu tidak datang ke rapat tadi pagi."

Sakura tidak bereaksi apa-apa atas ucapan Sasuke itu. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya, memandang ke arah lain, bukan pada Sasuke yang berdiri bersidekap di hadapannya.

Pada dasarnya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka diabaikan begitu saja oleh lawan bicaranya. Merasa bahwa Sakura tengah mengabaikannya, ia segera mengintimidasi gadis itu dengan merapatkan tubuhnya pada si gadis musim semi. Sakura tersentak kaget, namun ia segera menghindar dari Sasuke. Ia hampir memekik saat pinggangnya menubruk sisi meja di belakangnya.

" _S-sensei_.." cicit Sakura saat melihat Sasuke masih terus berjalan maju, sedangkan dirinya sudah tersudut. Hasratnya untuk kabur dari ruangan kelas itu semakin besar tatkala matanya menangkap seringai tipis terpeta di wajah rupawan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin terkekeh melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang menurutnya lucu itu. Matanya tak lepas dari kedua mata Sakura yang bergerak liar ke sana ke mari mencari peraduan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atap kalau bukan mau bunuh diri?"

" _Sensei_ salah paham," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang agak bergetar, "a-aku bukan mau bunuh diri, aku hanya mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri.."

"Kenapa kau perlu menenangkan diri?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan bisa menjebaknya kalau ia tidak hati-hati memilah kata. "Bukan apa-apa, _sensei_.. tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu," begitulah Sakura menjawabnya.

Namun Sasuke terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi. "Dan pada akhirnya kau selalu menghindar." Tukasnya datar.

Kata menghindar itu menancap tepat di inti hati Sakura. Menghindar sama dengan pengecut. Mengingat kata pengecut, ia jadi terbayang akan suasana di kelas tadi siang. Terutama saat Karin dengan mulut kotornya itu berani menghujat kedua orangtuanya.

 _Emerald_ itu menatap lurus _onyx_ Sasuke. Ia bahkan harus mendongak agar sorotnya tepat di kedua manik kelam Sasuke. "Kenapa _sensei_ selalu ingin tahu urusanku?" tanya Sakura setengah ketus.

"Karena aku adalah _sensei_ mu." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Memang begitu keadaannya, kan? Sasuke adalah guru Sakura.

Tapi jawaban dari Sasuke itu mengundang tawa dari Sakura. Bukan tawa bahagia, melainkan tawa miris yang terdengar memilukan. "Di sekolah ini banyak _sensei_ , tapi mereka tidak pernah sibuk bertanya tentang urusanku. Tidak seperti Sasuke _sensei._ "

"Jadi menurutmu aku salah karena bersikap begini?"

" _Sensei_ tidak salah," Sakura menyanggah kesimpulan yang dibuat Sasuke, "aku hanya tidak mau _sensei_ merasa harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang _sensei_ yang baik dengan mengurusi murid yang bermasalah."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sakura. Dengan jarak yang terpaut satu jengkal, membuat Sasuke bisa melihat jelas seberapa jernih _emerald_ itu. Dalamnya suara Sasuke mengalun indah di telinga gadis itu. "Tatap mataku, Sakura. Carilah kepura-puraan yang kau katakan tadi."

Dan Sakura seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt saat _sensei_ nya itu menyebut nama kecilnya dengan suara dalam yang indah. Degup jantungnya menggila saat ia sadar telah menyelam di danau hitam tak berdasar milik Sasuke. Mencari-cari letak kepura-puraan yang tadi sempat ia koarkan namun tak ia temukan barang seujung kuku pun pada manik Sasuke.

" _S-sensei_.." napas Sakura tercekat saat air mata menjebol pelupuknya. Wajahnya lagi-lagi basah oleh air mata. "A-aku harus bagaimana? Hiks.."

Tidak ada hal lain yang terlintas di benak Sasuke selain meraih kepala merah muda Sakura dan menenggelamkannya di dada bidangnya. Tidak ada ucapan penenang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya lelaki yang suka bertindak tanpa banyak bicara. Jadi biarlah tangannya saja yang sibuk mengelus mahkota Sakura dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa bela diri, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke saat ia dan Sakura tengah berada di dalam mobil volvonys. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sang gadis.

"Um, kurasa tidak, _sensei_.." jawab Sakura gugup. Banyak hal yang menjadi pemicu kegugupannya saat ini. Entah karena habis menangis di pelukan Sasuke, berada satu mobil dengan _sensei_ nya itu, Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan 'Sakura', atau mungkin ketiganya. Sakura merasa mereka agak terlalu jauh dari sekedar guru dan murid.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas pada Sakura. "Akan kuajari kalau bagitu."

"Untuk apa _sensei_? Apa _sensei_ secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk berkelahi seperti para gangster?"

"Bela diri bukan hanya untuk berkelahi. Itu bisa melindungimu dari kejahatan."

Sakura mulai memahami apa maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Pria itu menginginkan agar Sakura tidak melulu menjadi korban kekerasan. Mungkin dengan belajar bela diri bisa sedikit membantunya.

"Turun di sini saja, _sensei_.." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pada sebuah halte.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan rumah. Jangan coba-coba untuk menolaknya."

Sakura tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya. "Aku harus belanja bulanan dulu, _sensei_. Jadi cukup turunkan saja di halte itu."

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik, sebelum Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Ia akan mengalah untuk kali ini saja. Lagipula ia kan lebih tua dari Sakura? Jadi anggap saja kali ini ia berperan sebagai sosok orang dewasa yang gemar mengalah.

Sakura segera turun dari mobil. Ia membungkuk sekilas pada Sasuke yang masih bercokol di dalam sana. "Trimakasih atas tumpangannya, Sasuke _sensei_.. maaf merepotkan,"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "Kau berangkat jam berapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

" _S-sensei_ tidak perlu menjemputku.."

"Siapa yang mau menjemputmu?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Aku hanya bertanya, bukan bermaksud untuk menjemputmu. Besok ada ulangan jam pertama, pastikan kau tidak terlambat lagi."

Sakura tertawa kikuk karena sadar ia telah besar kepala hanya karena pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Padahal maksud Sasuke itu hanya untuk menegurnya agar ia tidak terlambat masuk kelas lagi. Karena malu yang sudah tak kuasa ia bendung lagi, Sakura lebih memilih untuk kabur dari hadapan Sasuke secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang konyol itu sebelum habis dicemooh Sasuke.

Alasan Sakura untuk berbelanja tidaklah bohong. Karena ia sekarang memang tengah berjalan di antara susunan rak-rak yang menjual bahan makanan. Tangannya meraih sekotak susu dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Ia kembali mendorong benda itu menuju rak yang lainnya. Namun suara decakan terdengar mengganggu saat ia hendak memutuskan untuk mengambil camilan rasa ayam atau sapi. Kepalanya menoleh tepat di samping kirinya dan menemukan surai merah bata yang tengah membelakanginya. Sakura mendorong trolinya mendekat ke arah laki-laki berpakaian kasual yang ternyata adalah Gaara itu.

"Gaara- _san_?" tegur Sakura pelan. Walaupun pelan, tapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Gaara sedikit terlonjak di tempatnya. Iris _jade_ milik Gaara melebar saat tahu bahwa orang yang mengurnya tadi adalah Sakura.

"Astaga, kupikir tadi siapa yang menegurku." Kata Gaara tampak lega.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bukan aku yang menegurmu?"

"Lupakan, Sakura. Tidak usah membahasnya. Kau baru pulang?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk ringan. Kemudian matanya bergulir pada barang yang sedang berada di kedua tangan Gaara. Yang kanan pasta tomat sedangkan yang kiri pasta cabai. Tampaknya Sakura sedikit paham akan kondisi Gaara sekarang. "Butuh bantuan?" tawar Sakura saat melihat raut wajah Gaara yang tampak kebingungan. Jarang-jarang ia melihat sosok Gaara yang selalu cool sehari-harinya, kini kelihatan payah hanya karena pasta tomat dan pasta cabai.

Gaara mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia memang benar-benar butuh bantuan, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar bertanya pada orang lain. "Ibu memintaku membeli bahan untuk membuat pasta entahlah aku lupa namanya. Tapi sialnya, daftar belanjaannya tertinggal di rumah."

Sakura mau tertawa tapi Gaara sudah keburu memelototinya. Jadi ia hanya berusaha meredam tawanya di balik punggung tangannya.

"Puas menertawakanku?"

"T-tidak," sanggah Sakura. Masih tersisa sedikit kekehan dari bibirnya, "A-aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, Gaara- _san._. hanya saja, mungkin keadaan seperti ini sangat tidak mencerminkan keseharianmu,"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Yeah, ini juga terpaksa."

"Jadi sudah sampai mana belanjaanmu?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengintip isi troli milik Gaara. Ia langsung menghela napas saat di bawah sana tidak ada satu barangpun yang teronggok. "Kau tidak mencoba mencarinya di internet?"

Gaara mendengus, "Ponselku juga ketinggalan. Jangan tertawa!" tegurnya saat melihat gestur Sakura yang siap meledakkan tawa.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Setelah rasa menggelitik di perutnya sudah reda, Sakura kembali bertanya kira-kira apa yang akan dimasak oleh ibu Gaara. Tapi lelaki bertato ai itu hanya menggeleng. Akhirnya Sakura meminta Gaara untuk mengikutinya saja.

"Sepertinya kau suka memasak," gumam lelaki yang sedari tadi mengekori langkah Sakura sambil mendorong troli yang kini sudah terisi.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku adalah satu-satunya wanita di rumah, jadi aku harus terbiasa memasak, kalau tidak mau mati kelaparan,"

"Kau tidak tinggal dengan orangtuamu?"

Gerakan tangan Sakura tertahan di udara saat hendak mengambil sekotak creamer. Gaara yang berada di belakangnya tidak tahu perubahan di wajah Sakura. Lama berselang, namun akhirnya Sakura menjawab, "Orangtuaku sudah lama.. meninggal," seraya mengambil creamernya dan meletakkan ke dalam troli milik Gaara.

Gaara tidak tahu harus menyahuti bagaimana. Ia tidak pandai dalam berbicara. Salah-salah, nanti ia malah akan menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Jadi ia hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang mulai bergerak menjauh. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat punggung sempit itu, Gaara seperti terpanggil untuk melindunginya.

Mereka masih diam-diaman, bahkan sampai di depan kasir. Gaara sampai tidak tahu apa saja yang di ambil Sakura dari rak-rak yang telah dilaluinya tadi, karena ia hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia segera menyusul gadis itu setelah membayar seluruh belanjaannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat punggung gadis itu berjalan menuju halte.

"Sakura."

Gadis yang dipanggil mendongak. "Kukira kau sudah pulang tadi,"

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. Kantung kertas berisi belanjaannya ditaruh di sebelah kanannya. Ia melirik pada belanjaan Sakura yang terlihat sedikit di matanya. Ia bisa melihat roti yang menyembul dari dalam.

"Sakura, aku bertrimakasih padamu. Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin saat ini aku masih berdiam diri di supermarket itu."

"Sama-sama," Sakura tertawa kecil, "aku juga bertrimakasih karena aku jadi punya teman berbelanja."

Suara lalu lalang kendaran di depan mereka tak ada habisnya. Menjadi latar suara bagi keduanya yang kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf tentang orangtuamu tadi. Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Gaara dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang melaju konstan lebih baik daripada menatap manik Sakura. Ia merasa tak akan sanggup mengahadapi seorang gadis yang tengah melankolis.

Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut melankolis sedikitpun. Sakura tersenyum sambil melakukan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Gaara, memperhatikan kendaraan roda empat. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Gaara- _san_. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kau kan hanya bertanya,"

"Kau tahu? Kalau ada hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki, katakan saja padaku."

Sakura mau tak mau tertawa mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan fakta bahwa karena lelaki inilah ia menjadi korban bully di sekolah. "Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan semua pekerjaan seorang diri. Tapi, trimakasih atas tawarannya.."

Gaara menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Senyum kecil yang berarti banyak baginya. Kebahagiaan ada, kepahitanpun juga ada. Gaara sama sekali tak keberatan jika harus membuat gadis itu terus tersenyum. Asalkan itu adalah senyum bahagia.

Dan ucapan 'Kau cantik,' setelahnya, membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. Kepalanya menghadap laki-laki yang mengatakannya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi tirus Sakura. Ia menjumput helaian merah muda Sakura, lalu berkata, "Kau cantik. Teruslah tersenyum, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Shion dan Tayuya berusaha memegangi lengan Karin karena gadis berkacamata itu berjalan sempoyongan saat keluar dari sebuah bar. Mereka terlihat kepayahan memapah temannya itu. Karin terus meracau tentang ini dan itu. Tapi dari sekian banyak racauan itu, nama Haruno Sakura lah yang paling banyak keluar.

"Astaga, Karin- _chan_! Kenapa kau bisa mabuk begini?" gerutu Shion kesal. Ia sedikit menyentak lengan Karin agar tidak terjerembab.

Tayuya merogoh ponsel dari dalam tasnya, lalu menghubungi supir pribadinya. Setelah sambungan terputus ia ikut mengamati wajah Karin yang sudah sepenuhnya merah. "Ditampar Haruno saja ia sudah mabuk begini, bagaimana kalau Haruno balik membully-nya?"

"Kurasa Karin- _chan_ akan _harakiri_?" tebak Shion sekenanya. "Tapi mana mungkin itu terjadi. Menatap mata kita saja, gadis itu tidak berani!"

Tayuya memutar bola matanya malas. Namun tak lama kemudian, seringai keji tersungging di bibir merahnya. "Well, aku tahu cara membalas kelakuan si Haruno itu."

Shion yang kebingungan segera mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Tayuya. Keduanya langsung melempar seringai sebelum melangkah menuju mobil limosin hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Say hello lagi untuk yang sudah nyempetin baca, apalagi mau repot-repot review. Ternyata jadi author baru itu mendebarkan. Deg-degan tiap ada email masuk ke hp. Wqwqwq lebay pula Omeng ini**

 **Nampaknya chp ini kepanjangan ya? Maaf ya kalau ada yang tiba-tiba ketiduran waktu bacanya wqwqwq**

 **Thx a lot for review, follow, or favourite for this story. I just can't explain how much I like it! ^^ see ya!**

 **With love,**

 **Omengski**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?! Ayah belum selesai bicara!" teriak Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, menggelegar dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia mencoba menghentikan putra bungsunya yang berjalan lurus mengabaikan panggilannya._

 _Anak remaja berusia 17 itu bahkan juga mengabaikan penggilan dari sang ibu. Uchiha Sasuke meradang. Batinnya mengamuk setelah mendengar titah dari ayahnya._

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah makan malam usai, Fugaku meminta Sasuke untuk ikut ke ruangannya. Katanya ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan dengan sang putra bungsu. Sasuke menurut dan mengekori langkah lebar Fugaku._

" _Ada apa, ayah?" tanya Sasuke saat ia sudah menghadap sang ayah yang berdiri membelakanginya. Uchiha senior itu tak kunjung berbalik dan menjelaskan hal penting yang ia katakan tadi. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mendesak, tapi niatnya urung karena Fugaku telah angkat bicara._

" _Sasuke," jeda sebentar, "kau sudah besar."_

 _Alis tajam Sasuke saling bertaut. Heran pada perkataan ayahnya yang seolah berbelit-belit, tak seperti Fugaku yang selalu terus terang._

" _Ya, aku sudah besar." Sahut Sasuke sedikit malas._

 _Fugaku berbalik. "Dan kau tahu apa artinya menjadi besar dalam keluarga Uchiha?"_

 _Kedua mata yang sama-sama kelam itu saling menusuk satu sama lain. Tak peduli ikatan darah yang terhubung di antara keduanya. Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris ayahnya itu. Ia membiarkan Fugakau meneruskan sendiri ucapannya._

" _Ambil alih kantor cabang yang ada di Amerika."_

 _Ucapan singkat dari Fugaku itu mengundang tatapan protes dari Sasuke. "Ayah, kita sudah membicarakan ini jauh-jauh tahun. Aku tidak akan campur tangan urusan perusahaan."_

 _Bagi Fugaku yang mutlak, protesan Sasuke tak berarti banyak baginya. Ia selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, karena ia adalah Uchiha. Namun ia lupa kalau anaknya ini juga seorang Uchiha._

" _Aku tidak sedang meminta pendapatmu, Sasuke. Segera kemasi barang-barangmu. Besok kau akan pergi ke Amerika."_

" _Ayah!"_

" _Diam dan dengarkan ayah! Kau pikir jalanmu akan baik-baik saja kalau tidak menuruti kodrat Uchiha? Ingat, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan."tukas Fugaku dengan tajam._

 _Tawa menyeramkan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Mata tajamnya bersembunyi di balik helai rambut ravennya. Dengan mendesis ia berkata, "Aku juga Uchiha, ayah."_

 _Dan Fugaku tak pernah segentar ini, bahkan saat mendiang Uchiha Madara masih ada dan mengatur hidupnya. Ia bisa melihat kabut hitam yang menguar dari putra bungsunya. Sungguh, bernapaspun rasanya begitu sesak._

 _Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sasuke yang pergi dari rumah dengan emosi meluap,Fugaku yang meneriakkan nama anaknya agar ia berhenti, serta Mikoto yang menangis tersedu._

 **Omengski Proudly Present**

 **DISTANCE**

 **Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya plotnya saja yang mutlak dari pemikiran saya**

 **Genre : Drama bisa, romance bisa, friendship bisa, family pun bisa**

 **Warn : Typos, aneh, abal-abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya**

 **Tinggal pencet 'X' kalau tidak suka**

 **Happy reading** _ **miina-san^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hyuuga Hinata sudah kelihatan di pelataran sekolah. Kedua tangannya memeluk buku-buku tebal, khas anak jenius pada umumnya. Langkahnya ringan nampak tanpa beban. Saat tungkainya baru menyentuh anak tangga pertama gedung utama, suara deru mobil membuatnya menoleh. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat dengan baik siapa saja yang tengah terlibat dalam percakapan.

' _Sasuke_ sensei _dan Haruno Sakura?_ '

Walaupun kaca mobil milik Sasuke tidak dapat ditembus oleh matanya, tapi Hinata yakin kalau sang pengemudi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula siapa yang tidak hapal mobil Sasuke?

Hinata terus memperhatikan interaksi antara Sakura dengan Sasuke. Bukannya ia suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dari cara Sakura yang terus menunduk sambil sesekali mengangguk itu terlihat aneh di mata Hinata.

Kelamaan melamun membuatnya tidak sadar kalau orang yang tadi diamatinya kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri di tengah jalan. Ia menunduk sekilas untuk memberi salam lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Haruno- _san_ ," panggilan Hinata membuat Sakura berhenti. Kedua gadis itu berbalik hingga saling berhadapan. "Kita satu kelompok saat pelajaran fisika,"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "M-maaf ya, Hyuuga- _san_ , sepertinya aku tidak tahu.."

"Kau tidak tahu karena waktu itu kau kena hukuman."

Lagi-lagi Sakura bertingkah kikuk. Perasaan tak enak melanda hatinya. Apa ia sering menyusahkan teman sekelasnya karena ia sering membolos? Tapi bisa saja mereka malah senang kalau Sakura tidak pernah masuk kelas. Hah, kenapa keduanya tidak ada yang terdengar bagus?

Hinata tak perlu repot-repot mendengar respon Sakura. Gadis indigo itu memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas 3-B. Sementara Sakura masih terdiam sambil menatap punggung Hinata hingga tidak terlihat.

"Haruno _senpai_!"

Sakura terkejut saat salah seorang juniornya di klub sastra dulu, memanggil namanya dengan suara cempreng. Deru napas gadis itu terdengar tak beraturan. Ia seperti orang yang habis melakukan lari marathon. Tangan kanannya terulur. Mengacungkan sepucuk surat yang terlipat rapi di dalam amplop berwarna biru langit.

Mengerti akan tatapan heran dari Sakura, gadis itupun menjelaskannya setelah napasnya stabil. "Itu dari Gaara _senpai_. Ia tadi datang ke ruang klub sastra dan menitipkannya padaku. Katanya itu untuk Haruno _senpai_."

"Untukku?" mata hijau Sakura melebar saat gadis di depannya itu mengangguk yakin.

"Iya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya nama Sakura selain Haruno _senpai_? Gaara senpai juga mengatakan kalau ia akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah," gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan perkataannya ketika melihat Sakura hendak bertanya, "aku tidak tahu di mana itu, kalau itu yang akan _senpai_ tanyakan."

Sakura mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dengan raut cemas. "A-apa ada yang tahu tentang surat ini selain dirimu?"

"Kenapa _senpai_?" gadis itu mendengus pelan, "Kau takut dihajar fans Gaara _senpai_? Makanya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gaara _senpai_ kalau tidak mau babak belur! Atau kalau tidak bisa, sekalian saja jadian dengannya!"

Sakura hampir membungkam mulut blak-blakkan _kohai_ nya itu. Orang-orang yang lewat sempat memperhatikan mereka berdua. Demi keselamatan mereka berdua, Sakura langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera menyuruh _kohai_ nya itu untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sedangkan surat dari Gaara ia carukkan di dasar tasnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendengus bosan. Soal-soal fisika buatan Sasuke _sensei_ dibiarkan saja tanpa ada minat untuk menyentuhnya. Dari awal ia memang tidak berniat untuk mengerjakan soal menyusahkan itu. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan teman sekelasnya yang tengah frustasi mengerjakan ulangan dari Sasuke _sensei_.

Mata birunya bergulir dari pojok kelas ke pojok yang lain. Kekehan kecil keluar saat ia melihat Kiba dan Shino yang saling bisik-bisik tak jelas. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada siswi terpandai seangkatannya. Ah, soal begini sih tidak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia sedikit iri pada gadis itu. Tak perlu repot-repot belajar untuk ulangan toh ia sudah pandai sejak berada di dalam rahim ibunya.

Dan orang terakhir yang menjadi objek tatapannya adalah si kepala merah muda. Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Naruto sudah mengenal Sakura semenjak mereka berada di taman kanak-kanak. Gadis cilik yang pemberani dan ceria. Namun kesan itu pupus semenjak kematian kedua orangtua Sakura saat mereka sama-sama berusia tujuh tahun. Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki tewas kecelakaan di jalanan kota Oto, tanah kelahirannya dan Sakura. Gadis itu pindah ke Konoha, setahun setelah kejadian, mengikuti Haruno Kabuto yang memang berdomisili di Konoha.

Naruto hanya bertemu dua kali dengan paman Sakura itu. Kedua-duanya bukan kesan yang baik. Baginya, Kabuto adalah sosok paman yang brengsek. Benar-benar brengsek karena tega membabat habis harta keluarga Sakura. Mendengar kemalangan yang menimpa Sakura, membuat ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Konoha.

Mereka berusaha membebaskan Sakura dari cengkraman Kabuto, tetapi semuanya jadi sulit karena Kabuto telah sah menjadi wali Sakura di depan hukum.

Naruto menatap punggung Sakura dengan sendu. Punggung yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu kini terlihat kurus dan ringkih. Entah beban apa yang tengah dipikul oleh sahabatnya itu hingga membuat Sakura nampak selalu tertekan.

"Kerjakan soalmu, Namikaze."

Naruto gelagapan saat sadar kalau Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping mejanya. Cengiran lebar khas dirinya sama sekali tidak mempan jika digunakan di depan Sasuke. Ia hanya meringis saat Sasuke berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ketika ia hendak mengerjakan soal, matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sakura. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Mulutnya mengucap kata ' _ganbatte_ ' tanpa suara. Sakura ikut tersenyum sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan dan fokus pada soal yang tengah ia kerjakan.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir berjalan dengan lancar di kelas 3-B. Semua siswa maupun siswinya tampak tekun mendengarkan penjelasan dari Iruka _sensei_. Bahkan kelompok Naruto yang biasanya selalu membuat onar ketika pelajaran berlangsung kini terlihat begitu tenang.

Namun sebuah kejanggalan malah dirasakan oleh Sakura. Setahunya, Karin dan yang lainnya akan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk membully-nya ketika berada di dalam kelas maupun di luar kelas. Tapi hari ini sungguh aneh. Gadis merah berkacamata itu seakan tak menganggapnya ada. Ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Shion dan Tayuya layaknya siswi normal lainnya. Mata itu tak sekalipun melirik pada Sakura.

Bukannya Sakura tidak bersyukur karena hari ini ia baik-baik saja. Tapi sekali lagi, sikap Karin yang aneh, membuatnya merasa cemas. Entah permainan apa yang tengah disiapkan Karin. Apalagi mengingat bahwa kemarin ia telah menampar gadis itu. Sungguh, Sakura ingin segera keluar dari kelas.

Tepat pukul lima, Iruka mengakhiri sesi pembelajaran dengan diiringi tundukkan hormat dari para muridnya. Suara gaduh langsung memenuhi kelas yang mulanya senyap itu. Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang tengah memasukkan buku-buknya ke dalam tas.

"Mau ke suatu tempat denganku? Hari ini aku dapat kupon makan ramen gratis lho, Sakura- _chan_!" mata lebar Naruto berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, heran dengan kelakuan Naruto yang tak kunjung dewasa. Saat tangannya masuk ke dalam tas, ia tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu. Seperti amplop?

Mata hijau itu langsung melebar saat ingat akan surat yang diberikan Gaara untuknya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada Naruto karena tidak bisa menemani laki-laki itu makan ramen sepuasnya. Naruto mencebik melihat Sakura yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

Siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang memadati koridor membuat Sakura tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Ia butuh tempat yang sepi untuk membaca surat dari Gaara. Pikirannya berkecamuk seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Untuk apa Gaara menemuinya? Sakura merasa tidak punya hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Gaara secara privat.

Tangannya sedikit gemetaran ketika menyobek penutup amplopnya. Sakura semakin merapat pada tembok, kala surat dari Gaara ditarik dari dalam.

' _Aku menunggumu di_ rooftop _. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu tentang pertemuan terakhir kita di halte kemarin._ '

Isi surat singkat itu menancap tepat di benak Sakura. Memangnya apa yang perlu dibicarakan dari pertemuan terakhir mereka? Apa Gaara masih merasa tak enak karena sempat mengungkit perihal kedua orangtuanya? Kalau memang itulah yang mendasari niat Gaara untuk bertemu dengan Sakura, maka gadis itu yang akan merasa tidak enak. Demi Tuhan, ia baik-baik saja, karena Gaara hanya bertanya, tanpa ada maksud lain.

Tungkai kakinya menapak satu per satu anak tangga dengan tergesa. Ia bahkan mendobrak pintunya, bukannya mendorongnya. Matanya bergerak liar ke sana ke mari menjelajah tiap sudut _rooftop_. Sakura mencari Gaara ke menara pengeras suara, namun keberadaan laki-laki merah bata itu tak juga ia temukan.

"Gaara- _san_!"

Deru angin sahut menyahut menjawab panggilan Sakura.

"Gaara- _san_!"

Suara tawa menampar kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tidak, itu bukan tawa Gaara. Itu adalah tawa keji seorang Uzumaki Karin!

Sakura menoleh ngeri saat mendapati Karin, Shion dan Tayuya sudah bersidekap di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga terlihat senang ketika melihat bagaimana ketakutannya Sakura saat ini. Karin mengambil langkah maju, sambil mengintimdasi Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura bergerak menghindari Karin hingga tak sadar kala pinggangnya telah menubruk pagar pembatas.

"Halo, Haruno. Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Suara lembut Karin malah membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan. Ia tahu kalau lawan bicaranya itu tengah berpura-pura bersikap lembut padanya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu pangeran?"

"Pft!"

Shion dan Tayuya tak sanggup menutup tawa bahagia mereka. Keduanya bahkan sampai harus membungkuk-bungkuk mengimbangi kerasnya tawa yang mereka lontarkan.

Karin menepuk tangannya dua kali, seperti memberi kode pada Shion dan Tayuya untuk mendekat. Sakura gemetaran melihat tangan Karin yang menggenggam sebuah gunting besar di tangan kanan dan di tangan kiri sebuah amplop coklat yang entah apa isinya, karena Sakura benar-benar enggan untuk menebaknya.

"Sepertinya kau tak pernah belajar dari sebuah pengalaman ya, Haruno? Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Tapi, ternyata otakmu itu isinya hanya sampah!"

Amplop coklat dibuka. Berlembar-lembar foto Sakura yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Gaara saat berada di halte, dihamburkan ke atas, hingga lembar-lembarannya melayang-layang di udara.

"Shion! Tayuya!"

Shion langsung mencekal tangan kanan Sakura, sedangkan Tayuya sebelah kirinya. Sakura berusaha memberontak, namun perutnya malah dihadiahi tendangan dari Tayuya. Rasa perih menghantam bertubi-tubi. Sakura mengerang saat rambutnya ditarik oleh Karin.

"Aku sangat benci dengan rambut menjijikkan ini. Sayang sekali Gaara telah menyentuhnya kemarin. Tahu begitu, sudah kupangkas habis rambutmu dari dulu!"

 _KRES!_

"Jangan!"

Terlambat sudah. Helaian merah muda kebanggaannya gugur satu per satu, diterbangkan angin, lalu jatuh tak berdaya di lantai beton yang kasar. Matanya nanar menatap pada selembar foto di mana Gaara terlihat tengah memegang rambutnya. Lama kelamaan lembaran foto itu tertutupi oleh rambut merah mudanya.

Sakura jatuh terduduk begitu Shion dan Tayuya melepas cengkramannya. Karin menyimpan gunting besarnya di saku jas. Ia membungkuk hingga wajahnya lurus dengan wajah sembab Sakura. "Jangan pernah muncul di depan Gaara lagi, Haruno." Desisinya sambil mencengkram rahang Sakura.

Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya enyah dari _rooftop_ dengan tawa yang menggema di setiap langkah yang mereka ambil. Meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, seakan gadis itu memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sakura tak kunjung bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ia masih setia memandangi helai rambutnya. Rambut kesayangan mendiang ibunya. Satu memori terangkat dan berputar-putar bagai kaset yang rusak.

" _Sakura-_ chan _, kau tahu kenapa kau diberi nama Sakura?" tanya Mebuki pada gadis kecil berusia enam tahun._

 _Gadis cilik bermata emerald itu menggeleng polos. Bibirnya sibuk mengulum buah stroberi hasil petikan ia dan ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ibu dan anak itu menghabiskan sisa sore mereka dengan duduk di taman belakang rumah._

" _Memangnya kenapa, ibu?"_

 _Mebuki mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Matanya tak pernah absen menatap putri semata wayangnya itu dengan hangat. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan berkata, "Karena warna rambutmu sangat cantik, secantik bunga sakura, sayang.."_

 _Sakura mendongak menatap ibunya. "Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu saja, sayang," Mebuki membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, "kau akan tumbuh seperti bunga sakura di musim semi. Bermekaran dan memberi warna keceriaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.."_

"Hiks.. I-ibu.. hiks.. m-maafkan Sakura.."

Kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir yang bergetar itu berulang puluhan kali. Bahunya naik turun saat ia mencoba mengehentikan tangisnya. Sakura perlahan bangkit berdiri. Kepalanya menengadah pada langit yang berubah menjadi kemerahan. Begitu kepalanya tak lagi mendongak, tatapan matanya berubah. Itu bukan tatapan seorang Haruno Sakura yang seperti biasanya. Itu adalah tatapan marah seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Sasuke mendapat pesan singkat dari kakak iparnya. Ia memberitahu kalau malam ini Sara akan makan malam di mansion mereka. Sebenarnya Sasuke diminta untuk menjemput wanita itu sekalian pulang dari sekolah, namun ternyata pria itu harus pulang telat hingga tak sempat menunaikan niat ibunya itu.

Mobil Volvo yang selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah itu melaju tenang menuju kediaman keluarganya. Sambil menyetir, pikiran pria itu berlabuh pada memori beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sara di universitas. Sasuke mengambil ilmu fisika dan bisnis, sedangkan Sara mengambil ekonomi. Keduanya saling mengenal ketika sama-sama mengikuti klub tenis.

Sara adalah pribadi yang supel, ceria, dan banyak bicara. Kebalikan dengan Sasuke yang cenderung tertutup dan pendiam. Namun sifat Sara itulah yang membuat mereka akrab. Ada beberapa hal yang ternyata mereka sama-sama sukai.

Mereka lulus, bersamaan dengan berita kepindahan sang wanita. Sara mengatakan kalau ia harus pindah ke London, mengikuti ayahnya yang akan mengurus perusahaan mereka di sana. Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun bertemu kembali dengan Sara. Tujuh tahun lamanya. Sekarang mendengar bahwa wanita yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu telah kembali, membuat Sasuke jadi tak karuan. Bohong kalau ia tak merasa senang saat ini.

Maka dari itu langkahnya jadi tergesa-gesa saat menapaki lorong mansion Uchiha. Ia sedikit tidak sabar ketika benaknya sibuk bertanya-tanya seperti apakah Sara sekarang. Apa wanita itu berubah jadi gemuk? Apa ia bertambah tinggi? Apa ia masih sama cerewetnya seperti saat mereka berada di universitas?

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu bersembunyi di balik pintu kokoh ruang makan. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu ganda itu hingga menampakkan tujuh orang yang menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya.

Mikoto adalah yang pertama menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan senyum hangatnya, disusul dengan panggilan heboh dari si kembar Haru-Hikari. Namun pandangan Sasuke lebih kepada seorang wanita cantik berbalut dress berwarna hijau muda. Keduanya terlibat kontak mata yang lama, hingga Fugaku berdeham mengingatkan. Sasuke segera duduk di sebelah kanan Itachi, tepat di depan Sara.

"Ah, ini adalah pertemuan pertama kalian setelah tujuh tahun, kan?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke dan Sara.

Wanita berhelaian merah itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, bibi. Ini adalah pertemuan kami yang pertama," ungkapnya dengan tutur kata sopan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu saat berada di London? Kau tega sekali sampai tak pernah pulang ke Konoha,"

Mikoto mendelik jengkel pada putra sulungnya. "Itachi! Seharusnya Sasuke yang bertanya begitu,"

Itachi meringis kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia langsung sibuk mengambilkan lauk ke piring anak kembarnya. Sasuke masih terdiam sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup tomat kesukaannya.

Sara diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik pria di depannya itu. Wajah rupawan Sasuke tak luntur sedikitpun setelah tujuh tahun berlalu. Malahan wajah pria itu semakin tampan dengan kedewasaan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. Kedua mata Sara tak pernah lepas dari rahang kokoh Sasuke yang bergerak ketika pria itu mengunyah makanannya. Baginya, Sasuke adalah perwujudan seorang malaikat yang tengah menumpang makan malam di mansion keluarga Uchiha.

"Sara, bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Terakhir kali kudengar, ia tengah membuka cabang baru di Belanda," pertanyaan dari Fugaku itu menyadarkan Sara dari fantasinya.

"Baik paman, ayah hanya kadang-kadang merasa kelelahan karena pembangunan kantor cabang di Belanda,"

"Ayahmu terlalu keras bekerja, Sara.. Aku jadi heran kenapa pria-pria itu sangat memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja, padahal ia juga punya kehidupan lain yang harus diperhatikan," sungut Mikoto sambil melirik ke arah suaminya.

Sara tertawa pelan menanggapinya, sedangkan Fugaku tampak biasa saja. "Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi pria sibuk itu akan pensiun." Ucapnya pada Mikoto, namun pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke yang terlihat menegang di kursinya.

Itachi yang sadar akan keadaan di sekitarnya, mulai bertanya pada Sara tentang kehidupan wanita itu selama tinggal di London. Usahanya sukses karena baik Fugaku maupun Sasuke telah tenggelam ke dalam topik itu.

Selepas makan malam, seperti biasa, Sasuke akan menemani keponakannya bermain sebentar di ruang keluarga. Namun bedanya kali ini adalah keberadaan Sara di sampingnya. Wanita itu tengah mengajari Hikari membuat kepangan di rambut barbienya, sedangkan Sasuke membantu Haru menyusun lego.

"Yeeee! Boneka Hikali- _chan_ sekalang sama cantiknya dengan bibi Sala!" Hikari berseru senang sambil mengangkat barbienya tinggi-tinggi.

Sara tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu gadis berusia lima tahun itu. Ia mencubit gemas pipi tembam Hikari. "Bonekanya juga sama cantiknya dengan Hikari- _chan_ lho,"

Gadis cilik itu berbinar-binar setelah mendengarnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju ibunya yang tengah mengobrol dengan Mikoto, kemudian disusul oleh Haru. Hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sara di sana. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju taman belakang. Ia menoleh sedikit pada Sara yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya. "Ikut aku."

Tak perlu dua kali untuk mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke itu. Di sepanjang jalan, Sara dibuat kagum pada mansion mewah Uchiha, mulai dari perabotan klasiknya hingga plafon artistiknya. Ini adalah kunjungannya yang kesekian, terhitung ketika ia dan Sasuke masih berada di satu universitas. Tempat itu sedikit banyak mengalami perbuhan. Maklum, tujuh tahun telah berlalu.

Sasuke membawa Sara menuju sebuah kursi taman berwarna putih, di bawah sebuah lampu taman yang menyala temaram. Mereka duduk bersisihan tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Jengah karena sepi yang menyekap, Sara berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan."Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Hening sebentar sebelum pria di sebelahnya menjawab, "Baik. Kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

Keduanya lalu kembali terdiam. Hanya suara binatang malam yang mendominasi. Sara melirik pada Sasuke yang tengah bersidekap. Tampaknya pria itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Wanita itu menatap langit malam kota Konoha yang tengah banjir bintang. Melihat bintang, ia jadi ingat akan salah satu kenangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke, apa kau masih ingat saat kita tidak sengaja memecahkan akuarium bintang laut milik Ibiki _sensei_ saat latihan tenis?"

"Kita?" Sasuke mendengus, "Kau yang melakukannya. Aku hanya korban waktu itu."

"Tapi kan waktu itu kau sedang bermain bersamaku, jadi kau juga harus ikut bertanggungjawab!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, berbagai obrolan mengalir begitu saja. Sara dengan semangatnya yang menggebu bernostalgia tentang masa kuliah mereka dulu, yang ditanggapi sesekali oleh Sasuke, atau hanya dengusan dari pria itu. Dan malam ini, Sara telah menemukan Sasuke yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

Ada dua hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa mendapat kejutan malam ini. Yang pertama adalah pertemuannya dengan Sara, yah walaupun ia sudah tahu tapi tetap saja itu mengejutkannya. Lalu yang kedua adalah kedatangan Haruno Sakura ke apartemennya. Sasuke bahkan harus memincingkan matanya untuk memastikan apakah sosok gadis yang tengah berjongkok di depan pintu apartemennya itu adalah Haruno Sakura atau bukan. Tapi warna merah muda yang menyembul dari balik topi sport menjawab pertenyaannya. Jelas, gadis yang seperti tengah menunggunya itu adalah Sakura.

Gadis yag masih mengenakan seragam lengkapnya itu mendongak saat Sasuke sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya. Ia seketika bangkit dan membenahi pakaiannya. Berjongkok untuk waktu yang lama membuat jas dan rok lipitnya jadi berkerut-kerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang belum terbiasa menatap mata tajam Sasuke, memilih untuk menunduk sambil menjawab pertanyaan dari _sensei_ nya. "E-um, apa _sensei_ masih ingat dengan tawaran _sensei_ waktu itu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Tawaran apa?"

"I-itu," Sakura semakin menunduk dalam, "ucapan _sensei_ saat k-kita berada di ruang bimbingan konseling.."

"Jelaskan saja, Sakura. Jangan berbelit-belit."

Sakura merasa tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkannya, tapi karena ia sudah kepalang basah datang ke sini, jadi lebih baik diutarakan saja apa yang tengah menjadi niatnya.

" _Sensei_ bilang kalau a-aku boleh datang pada _sensei_ saat aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.."

Kekosongan mengisi koridor panjang tempat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri. Sasuke menekan tombol kunci di sebelah kiri pintu masuk apartementnya dan setelah bunyi _valid_ terdengar, ia segera menarik tuasnya dan meminta Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam.

Lampu ruangan menyala secara otomatis ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam. Sakura langsung menganga pada detik pertama lampu menyala. Ruang utama apartemen Sasuke benar-benar menakjubkan. Semuanya bernuansa monokrom. Mulai dari sofa, lukisan, hingga _standing lamp_ -nya. Sakura berdecak kagum.

Sasuke menuntun langkah Sakura menuju dapur minimalis yang digabung dengan ruang tv. Decakan kagum kembali dilontarkan oleh Sakura saat melihat betapa luar biasanya ruangan Sasuke yang satu itu. Semuanya berwarna dasar hitam dan putih. Yang berbeda hanya lantainya saja karena berasal dari kayu.

Sakura jadi sedikit bodoh karena ketahuan tengah menelanjangi apartement Sasuke. Bukannya dulu ia sempat datang ke sini? Sakura cemberut begitu sadar kalau waktu itu ia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja untuk mengagumi apartemen ini.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke bertanya dari arah dapur. Pria itu sibuk mencari sesuatu di kabinet dapur. Ternyata ia tengah mencari mug.

Sakura sebenarnya belum makan apa-apa sejak siang tadi, tapi ia terlalu sungkan untuk berkata kalau ia belum makan. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya mengangguk dan sesekali membenahi letak topinya.

Sasuke menyodorkan coklat panas untuk Sakura, sedangkan ia sendiri memilih kopi tanpa gula sebagai minumannya.

"Kau tidak mau melepas topimu?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka duduk di meja makan.

Sakura yang tersentak kaget hampir menjatuhkan mug yang tengah dipegangnya. Ia baru mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi tangan pria itu sudah melepas topi sport yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

Sasuke terkejut. Terlihat dari bagaimana manik hitamnya itu bereaksi. Matanya terpaku pada rambut Sakura yang terlihat habis dipotong dengan asal-asalan. Rambut yang dulunya berkibar dengan indah itu kini nampak compang-camping entah karena apa.

"Apa ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kau datang menemuiku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

" _Sensei_.. apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?" pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain dari Sakura. Pria itu lebih memilih diam daripada menjawabnya.

"Sejak tujuh tahun, tidak ada yang berjalan dengan baik dalam hidupku. Orangtuaku meninggal disaat aku masih terlalu kecil untuk hidup seorang diri. Lalu hak asuhku jatuh pada paman Kabuto, adik dari ayahku. Kukira paman Kabuto akan menjagaku dengan baik, karena pada awalnya memang begitu, tapi setelah harta benda yang dimiliki oleh keluargaku habis, sikapnya mulai berubah.." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati pria yang berada di depannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setelah rumah kediaman orangtuaku di Oto telah disita pihak bank, paman Kabuto membawaku pindah ke Konoha, tempat di mana ia tinggal. Aku mencoba membiasakan diri dengan minuman keras yang sering kutemui di meja depan, punting rokok yang berserakan dilantai, sampai.." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "bra dan alat kontrasepsi tercecer di depan kamar mandi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat itu. Aku tidak punya keluarga lain yang bisa kumintai tolong. Aku merasa benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini. Lalu masalah lain datang. Aku tidak punya uang untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku, bahkan untuk makan saja aku bingung."

Sasuke masih diam tanpa menyela. Ia membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan cerita tentang hidupnya yang begitu mengenaskan. Gadis itu menyesap coklat panasnya untuk membasahi kerongkongan yang mendadak kering.

"Tapi Naruto datang menyelamatkanku.."

"Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Iya, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil karena orangtua kami juga bersahabat dengan baik. Keluarga Naruto pindah ke Konoha dan mereka berusaha mencariku. Paman Minato terlihat begitu sedih ketika berhasil bertemu denganku. Lalu beliau berkata kalau ayah sempat menitipkan uang asuransinya pada paman Minato. Ayah juga pernah berpesan kalau uang itu untuk masa depanku."

"Akhirnya uang itu mampu untuk menykolahkanmu sampai sekarang."

"Iya, dan sebagian masih cukup untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Mungkin hanya sampai aku lulus SMA.."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berselimutkan kabut sendu. Serbesit rasa kagum menderanya setelah mendengar bagaimana perjalanan hidup seorang Haruno Sakura. Namun masih ada yang mengganjal di benak pria itu.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menjadi korban kekerasan saat di sekolah?"

Senyum miris tersungging di bibir tipis Sakura. "Aku tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku pantas diperlakukan begitu. Aku hanya bersikap biasa saja saat Gaara- _san_ menyapa atau mengajakku bicara. Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak pernah menggodanya. Tetapi mereka tidak mau mengerti. Mereka terus menggunjingku, melakukan kekerasan, mengecapku sebagai seorang jalang, bahkan orangtuaku juga ikut dihina.. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang anak. Aku hanya membuat mereka kecewa di surga.."

Sakura tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia baru mengetahuinya saat Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak tissue kepadanya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu yang seingat Sakura adalah kamar Sasuke. Ia menyodorkan sebuah _t-shirt_ putih polos dan celana longgar selutut.

"Gantilah dengan ini. Kau kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan seragammu."

Sakura segera pamit menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah dapur. Sembari menunggu muridnya berganti baju, Sasuke memilih beranjak dari meja makan dan duduk di sofa depan tv. _Channel_ tv berpindah-pindah tiap lima detik sekali hingga kembali ke _channel_ awal. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Namun ada hal lain yang menarik seklumit perhatiannya.

Kepalanya menoleh ketika mendengar derit suara pintu terbuka. Di ambang pintu kamar mandi, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Haruno Sakura tanpa seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu seperti tenggelam dalam _t-shirt_ putihnya yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Boxer yang seharusnya menggantung hingga lutut itu malah merosot jauh melewati lutut Sakura. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau gadis itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar tv.

Sakura sedikit canggung ketika harus duduk bersisihan dengan Sasuke, walaupun mereka duduk di masing-masing ujung. Ia memasukkan seragamnya yang sudah dilipat rapi ke dalam tas, lalu setelahnya ia jadi bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa.

"Menginap di sini saja."

"A-apa?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas pada Sakura sebelum menuding ke arah jam dinding. "Sudah jam sepuluh. Sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang."

Sakura hendak protes tapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu meliriknya tajam. Apa mau dikata, Sasuke selalu berhasil dengan cara mengintimidasinya itu. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk patuh selayaknya anak kecil yang takut kalau dimarahi bila berani membantah. Sasuke segera menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur di kamarnya, sedangkan ia akan tidur di sofa ruang tv. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk patuh pada _sensei_ nya.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan hari minggu yang biasanya. Ketika membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah gordyn putih yang jatuh menjuntai hingga hampir mencapai lantai kayu. Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos lewat sela-sela kain tipis itu. Sakura menggeliat dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia sedikit tak rela saat tidur nyenyaknya hanya berlangsung sekejap di kamar Sasuke.

' _Sasuke_ sensei?'

Sakura buru-buru bangun dari ranjang empuk milik Sasuke dan segera menghambur ke luar. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau semalam ia menumpang tidur di rumah _sensei_ nya dan bangun lebih awal agar bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang _sensei_ , bukannya malah tidur keenakan karena nyamannya ranjang empuk Sasuke.

"S-selamat pagi, _sensei_.."

Sakura merutuk malu saat mendapati Sasuke sudah sibuk di dapur. Pria itu menoleh sekilas lalu menjawab salam Sakura. Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan penggorengan, sedangkan tangannya yang kiri mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci.

Tiba-tiba rasa lapar yang sejak semalam di tahan oleh Sakura kembali mencuat di saat harum masakan Sasuke membelai-belai penciumannya.

"Duduklah. Aku sudah memasak sarapannya."

"M-maaf, _sensei_.. aku tidak sempat membantu _sensei_ menyiapkan sarapan.." cicit Sakura.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya pertanda kalau ia sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya. Kemudian ia ikut bergabung dengan Sakura di meja makan dengan nampan yang berisi masakan buatannya.

Aroma lezat yang menguar semakin menambah rasa lapar Sakura. Melihat sup miso dan omelet yang masih mengepul, membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera mencicipinya.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ," ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Begitu satu suapan mengecap lidahnya, Sakura yakin, bahwa sup miso yang dibuat Sasuke ini adalah sup miso terlezat setelah buatan ibunya. Ia sedikit malu mengetahui bahwa seorang pria saja bisa memasak seenak ini. Sedangkan ia yang seorang perempuan saja tidak bisa melakukannya. Lebih-lebih ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang dari penampilannya saja tidak menguarkan _passion_ memasak sama sekali.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, Sakura. Tidak akan ada yang mengambil omeletmu." Tegur Sasuke membuat Sakura menunduk malu.

Selesai makan Sakura menawarkan untuk mencuci piring sedangkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya saat sadar bahwa ranjang pria itu masih berantakan. Buru-buru ia mematikan kran dan langsung melesat masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa tahu kalau pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk berwarna putih yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Astaga!" seru Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak reflek menutupi matanya. Murid merah jambu itu pasti sekarang juga punya wajah yang sama merah jambunya dengan rambutnya. Sasuke juga sama terkejutnya, namun ia berhasil mengendalikannya dengan baik. Tak seperti Sakura yang langsung menutup pintu dengan kencang dan menguburkan dalam-dalam wajah memerahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Kepulan asap pekat membumbung di tengah dinginnya malam kota Oto. Suara sirine mobil ambulance memekakakan telinga, meraung-raung membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Dari dalam mobil jaguar hitam yang sudah meringkuk ringsek di bahu jalan, seorang laki-laki tengah berusaha mengais-ngais sisa kesadaran. Wajahnya sudah berlumuran darah yang berasal dari luka di kepala. Napasnya semakin berat tiap detiknya. Ia hanya bisa berpasrah akan takdir. Jadi inikah akhir dari hidupnya? Mati dalam kecelakaan? Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan orangtuanya?_

 _Dan Sasuke merasa menyesal yang teramat sangat saat itu juga. Jika saja ia tidak bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya, jika saja ia mau mendengarkan panggilan dari ibunya, dan jika saja ia tidak tenggelam dalam amarahnya, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi._

 _Tapi apalah dayanya jika harus berurusan dengan kehendak Tuhan?_

 _Dan dalam gelap ia pun memejamkan matanya. Uchiha Sasuke, inilah yang disbut takdir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Astaga, super ancurnya -_- makin ke sini kok makin nggak tahu ke mana arahnya *jambakrambut***

 **Buuuttt.. Omeng masih bisa nulis dengan semangat because what? Karena ada readers-readers yang nyempetin review buat sekedar bilang next, suka, atau kasih support yang buat Omeng itu sangat berharga bgt! Thx a lot!**

 **Oh ya, mau tebak-tebakan? Itu kira-kira si ayam kampret kena apa ya? Hihihi see ya!**

 **With love,**

 **Omengski**


End file.
